Tales of Konoha - Hardships of a timid Jinchūriki
by White Night Dragon
Summary: Challenge set by Aengus. When Naruto fell and died in his final battle against Madara, Hinata manages to use a forbidden technique and returns back in time to save her boyfriend. However, she finds him much shier, more scared and with no confidence at all. Now he needs her help more than ever before and time of their final stand is nearing once again...
1. Chapter I - Something begins

Summary: **Tales of Konoha - Hardships of a timid J****inchūriki **(In Progress) –

_CHALLENGE by Aengus_

_According to Erik Erickson, German-American psychologist noted for his theories on the development of children, because of Naruto's childhood as the outcast child that no one wanted or had time for, Naruto has severe attachment issues and problems socializing with others his age, not to mention a terrible fear of adults. Instead of him being the loud idiot that is portrayed in the manga and anime, Naruto should be very quiet, shy, extreme nervousness, with excessive smiling and nodding. In essence Naruto does not trust anyone, a severe inferiority complex, all the while being one of the most competent and caring ninja in the village. Sasuke cannot be his friend in any way, shape, or form; he is the main antagonist to Naruto's growth and relationships with others, sometimes even going out of his way to try and ruin them. During the main story, a kunoichi begins to have feelings for him and must convince him of that fact._

_Conditions: No yaoi, no good Sasuke, no Harem (he's going to have enough problems with one girl), no 'over-night' change for Naruto, no Naruto/older women (ex. Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade), while I would prefer a Naruto/Temari, I won't insist._

Combination of time-travel fiction and challenge set by Aengus. In their final battle against Madara, Naruto protected his lover at the price of his life. Devastated by such loss, Hinata finds a way to go back in time and save her beloved, but when she does, she discovers not only new, disturbing news about her new 'old' life, but also finds out that her cheerful orange fox turned into a timid grey mouse! Steeled from years of battles and softened from years of love, she struggles between keeping her secret and finding a way to help Naruto become self-confident and a strong ninja again. Pairing Naruto x Hinata.

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto nor Hinata, both them and their universe belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own just the plot, several OCs and some jutsu.

Beta-readed by: Chellythemadhatter

**Chapter 1 – Something begins, something ends…**

(…)

_(Mid afternoon, former __Hyūga_ _clan mansion, Konoha (Village Hidden in the Leaves))_

Konoha was always once a lively, cheerful place. Every time someone would look at it, they could see a bustling village, filled with life and joy. Many high, proud buildings loomed above the lower, normal citizen-inhabited flats and houses, and the Hokage tower was the highest among them, enhanced by stone faces carved into the mountain right next to it.

Now, all that remained were ruins.

Destroyed, smoldering remains of houses, filled with small debris turning into dust, sliced and burned dead bodies, and scavengers, sneaking through dark places and dragging lifeless pieces of meat out of sight to feast upon them.

The sounds of battle echoed through the village, as were the remaining survivors fighting against the invaders, metal clashing against metal, technique against technique. Lightning came down from the sky, crashed into a rather large piece of debris and scattered all people hidden behind it, sending them twenty feet into the air before the earth's gravitation pulled them down once more. Half of them will never stand again.

But one person was not focused on the battle. One lonely person stayed in the middle of what remained from the once proud Hyūga mansion, one person wasn't aiding her fellow ninjas in defending their already destroyed village.

She was using something that looked like a sparkling white powder, smearing it upon the ground in something that looked like a half-unfinished pattern.

A person with several cuts on her pale cheeks, ragged clothes, a practically destroyed blood-stained jacket and scratched Konoha protector on her neck. A person with long dark-blue hair, steeled lavender eyes and determination set in her every movement.

Her name was Hinata Hyūga.

And her goal was to correct what has been done.

(…)

_(Flashback)_

_She was standing there, on the surface of the Moon, her hands stretched to sides, powerful chakra encircling her. Her hair was flowing in the gust of wind her concentration created, but she focused on a much more important task. The white mark of the crescent moon on her forehead was glowing stronger than ever. Inyoushou _(Yin-Yang Bird)_ was right behind her, prepared to unleash his most devastating attack against the enemy who had tried to kill both her and her lover so many times, who constantly endangered them, threatened to destroy every single moment of peace and love they shared and wanted to share in the future. He even went so far as to try and resurrect the Ten-Tailed Beast. And now, she was about to become his undoing._

_Hinata knew she would lose her life. Inyoushou warned her that his technique required her life force in order to destroy a human who made his body immortal, that if she wanted to erase him completely, she would have to offer a counterweight of the same weight or power. Her own life force, her soul… her existence._

_But she was content with it. If it meant a peaceful life for Naruto-kun, to never be endangered anymore, to finally have the life he deserved, to become Hokage and be acknowledged by all the villagers for his good deeds… she was prepared to give him that, even if it would kill her. She would die for him a thousand times just to see his smile. For his happiness… she would go to much further lengths._

_And then, everything went terribly wrong. She remembered only scraps of what happened next, how Naruto interrupted her technique, then he was shouting something at her… and Madara chose that moment to attack her._

_She had no way to dodge, both she and her protector were too delved in their shared technique, and Hinata knew there wasn't anything she could do. Her attack failed, and she had to pay the price. That was what happened in battles – kill or be killed._

_And then… Naruto took the blow meant for her._

_Everything that followed blurred and mixed together, her tears, screams, her attempts to resurrect Naruto although she knew he was already dead. No comforting last words, sweet declarations of love, a final kiss to sustain her until their next meeting. Nothing like that happened, and she only vaguely remembered being dragged away by her only remaining friend before Madara got another chance to attack them._

_Everything else, until now, was lost in a black cloud._

_But now, a single ray of hope was trying to make its way through thick curtains of despair._

_(End of flashback)_

(…)

_Naruto-kun… why did you do this to me? You… you weren't supposed to die. That's not what happens in stories to heroes. Heroes are supposed to defeat the villain, save the world and then marry with the girl whom they love… and whom loves them back. _Two silent tears ran down her cheeks as she continued drawing the strange pattern, her free hand wiping the tears and remains of blood from her face in one motion. She knew she had to be careful and not to smear her work, but that pain… was still too fresh to bear, to forget… and she would never forget, even if somehow Madara falls and Konoha rises once again.

But that was impossible. With his army of Tailed Beasts behind him, following their enslaver with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, no village was able to stop him. They all marched together, all five great villages standing as one against Madara's army… and they had lost.

Guerilla fight's then took place, undercover operations, anything that could lower Madara's power or his hold over the Tailed Beasts, but nothing worked. Their only jinchūriki left was out in the field. She had agreed with Hinata's plan to give her so much needed time to finish her preparations and do what she was about to do.

Hinata swore she would make it up to her once she would clear up this mess.

_I still don't agree with this, my chosen soul-mate,_ came a soothing, yet now rather worried voice in her head. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Inyoushou, floating in the air behind her, slowly flapping with his wings to keep himself in the air. _It's too big a risk._

_I have to do this, Inyoushou-sama. Please, understand,_ begged Hinata silently as she drew another line. _Naruto-kun was my life, my everything. I can't live without him. I would rather die… but then, no one would be left, and that… that evil man would win. I can't let this happen… for the sake of all people out there, fighting with him even now. For the sake of my village._ Her voice, though only in her head, was getting quieter until it could be barely heard. _For the sake of my beloved._

_I know my chosen one. Remember, I see your whole soul. And I know what gives it strength, as well as your heart and your entire being,_ Inyoushou sighed and his feathers warped in a way that had nothing to do with the air. _But a technique that reverses the flow of time… is extremely dangerous, even more so because I know so little about it. Ironically, it is the Crow who knows about such things, and I'm sure even he would think twice about using it. Too many things can go wrong; it is very possible you won't even make it there. And even if you do…_

_Inyoushou-sama,_ Hinata's soft voice interrupted the snow-white Phoenix, _there is no other way. If there was a way to rescue Naruto-kun now… and defeat Madara… and release __Kyūbi__ and others from that wicked jutsu… but there is none. Desperate times call for desperate measures._

_Still, please be careful my chosen soul-mate. I don't know how many things will change if you are successful in performing the technique. It could throw you back hundreds of years, possibly even before my father stepped upon this world and swore to become its protector. Or you could appear in the middle of the mountain. And even if, by some miracle, you get into your own time, there are so many possibilities that can happen that your village… will not be the one you remember from your time._

Hinata was about to answer, but just as she drew the last line completing the pattern, now writhing and swirling on the ground as if it were alive, a mighty roar filled the air. Hinata's bloodline limit activated on its own, and she immediately witnessed the heaviest battle occurring three kilometers north.

Two enormous beasts, one bright blue and one dull grey, were clashing against one another, two tails against five. They were hissing at each other, digging deep wounds into their opponent's bodies, yet none of them seemed ready to pull back despite both suffering from serious injuries.

Hinata felt her heart clench when the Five-Tails took another hit, and gave it a silent prayer as she stepped into the middle of the circle. _Please, just one more minute…_

Then, both of the Tailed Beasts were engulfed in an enormous mass of black flames, and Hinata heard one high-pitched scream before everything went terribly silent.

_Now it's time,_ said Inyoushou darkly. Without waiting for his mate's response, he engulfed himself in a pillar of white burning fire, until, after just a few seconds, two smaller phoenixes flew out– the fiery one, burning with a mix of golden skin and feathers and ruby flames, instantly took off to the battlefield while the silvery one, resembling a sparkling stream of water in unending motion, landed in front of Hinata, protectively stretching his wings and singing a song in a soft, yet determined voice.

„Shasui _(__Water barrier)_!"

_I don't know how much time I can buy you, my soul-mate. Please, whatever you choose to do, hurry. And for the sake of everything you hold dear, if you start to make hand signs, don't stop! Results would be catastrophic…_ Water all around them left the earth and formed a protective shield around them, trapping them in a sort of flat bubble.

Hinata nodded, clenching her small fists as she knew another life was lost in the battle. Actually two lives, because the Two-Tailed Monstrous Cat could be dead as well, but she wasn't an enemy – not the real one. That one was somewhere in the shadows, enjoying the havoc his controlled demons were creating in her village, probably congratulating himself for his flawless plan…

Hinata was determined to find a flaw, even if she would have to make it herself!

Red flames filled the sky as Taiyoushou _(Sun Bird)_ wreaked destruction upon his enemies, the screams of ninjas burned alive were heard along with sounds of irritated and injured demons as they were forced to scatter, trying to hit their new target down to the ground while the fiery phoenix was flying high in the air, maneuvering swiftly and precisely to dodge every single attack and shot a barrage of fireballs every possible chance. Sanbi _(Three-Tailed Giant Turtle)_ was forced back into its shell in order to survive the raging flames around her while Nanabi _(Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle)_ burrowed deep into the earth to protect itself. Other demons had to scatter around.

Hinata slowly breathed in and out, feeling her chakra seep into the circle below her. There was no going back now. This was it – her one final act of defiance against her enemy, her fate, the world or anything that conspired against her and Naruto to be together and have a normal, happy life. When – or if – this succeeded, they would get another chance – and she was adamant on not missing it!

_Tiger, ram, horse, tiger, boar, serpent, ram, tiger…_

With each seal completed, Hinata could feel her chakra seep down into the circle which started to shine with a bright color of the purest snow. She hoped it was a good sign as she focused her mind only into making the necessary seals.

A scream echoed as Taiyoushou fell from the sky, his flames doused by several _hundreds_ of water missiles fired by Sanbi. His lifeless body fell down, away from Hinata's gaze, and Hinata almost stopped with her signs… until a new pillar of fire burst in the same place and she could hear yells of rage and terror, along with one highly irritated howl.

She knew who cried out in such aggravation, and she was as glad that Inyoushou managed to catch him off-guard as much as she was angry that Madara was so close to her and yet she was unable to strangle him, slowly and painfully.

_...dog, dragon, monkey, horse, serpent, bird, boar, dragon, horse…_

Her chakra was depleting fast, she wasn't able to get much rest in the last few days, and it was taking its toll on her. Her knees started to shake slightly, beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and small hands, and her chest was rising up and down in futile attempts to get more oxygen into her hard tested body. Nevertheless, Hinata would rather stop breathing than stop her technique, than fail in her endeavor. The only thing she needed to do was continue, to not lose her concentration, and everything would be fine…

With a sad, final scream on his lips, Taiyoushou crashed down a second time, only this time right down on two tailed beasts. Both Sanbi and Nanabi were no longer able to fight, their bodies burned and damaged too much to move even when forced by the Mangekyou Sharingan. As the phoenix landed, his body slowly dissolved into a pile of ash which was quickly carried away by the wind.

_It's up to us now, my soul-mate, _stated Taiinshou _(Moon Bird)_ sadly as his eyes glowed with bright silver color, remaining in his majestic pose with his wings unfolded and stretched to their limit, resembling an eagle about to dive down upon his prey. _Please, whatever happens, just do not…_

"Hello, Hinata."

Anger, rage and hate burned in Hinata's veins as she recognized the man who was now standing in front of her barrier, clad in a black, red-clouded robe with a mask with a swirling theme on it. Here he was, the man who caused all this, talking to her as if they were old friends or something! Hinata felt a strong desire to halt her technique, rush outside her barrier and kill him slowly in the most painful way imaginable…

…_serpent, hare, monkey, dragon, serpent…_

"You do realize that everything you are doing is pointless, don't you?" stated Madara in calm, soothing, almost fatherly voice as his Sharingan rested upon the pale girl in front of him. "Whatever stunt you are trying to pull here, it won't work. Some old, family forbidden jutsu? An attempt to destroy the world, or to banish me into the land of death? You know, this is starting to become a little cliché. There are simply no last second rescues, because there is no one left to rescue. All your heroes, Kages, jinchūrikis … no one is left." His eye glowed with hidden glee. "That last one was holding very well, for such a youngling she was. It was actually pretty funny to make her beg for her life before I ended it…"

_You monster!_ screamed Hinata silently as her blood started to boil. She knew he was mocking her, trying to make her lose her cool, but she couldn't help herself. Gobi's jinchūriki was like a sibling to her, and now Madara dared to spit on their bond?!

…_boar, rat, hare, ox, dragon, tiger, monkey…_ The circle was now glowing stronger than before. Hinata had to use all of her remaining strength to keep herself up on her legs. They were threatening to give up on her any second, and her hands started to become numb and her fingers slippery, unwilling to bend and form appropriate seals. With each seal done, Hinata feared she wouldn't be able to do the next one, that she would fail so far in to her task…

Realizing that this plan wasn't working, Madara silently nodded, and four of the ten Tailed Beasts appeared around the water dome. On his command, Hachibi _(Eight-Tailed Giant Ox)_ lashed with its tentacles on the barrier, only to bounce back and the Eight-Tailed Beast writhed in agony, its tentacles slightly burnt.

Narrowing his only visible eye, Madara's voice suddenly became much smoother than before.

"So much work, Hinata, but is it good for?" he slowly started to circle around the barrier, studying it with his Sharingan, as well as his prey trapped inside. Every now and then, one of the demons smacked against it, only to be tossed aside and mewl in pain before Madara forced them to rise up and continue. Hachibi was taking it worst of all of them, after its fifth attack it could no longer move and remained on the ground motionless, its tentacles pale and fraction of their normal size.

"Do you want to bring back your lost friends? Or do you work for higher good and want to rebuild your village anew? Or perhaps you already gave in to your dark side and want to get your revenge on me?"

Hinata could swear he was smiling under his mask, but she forced herself to focus on the task at hand. The more chakra that left her, the more she felt she was just about to complete her long trail of seals, circle under her now beaming with white chakra.

…_dog, rat, serpent, tiger, dragon…_

Right then, Hinata's heart stopped.

As Madara lazily waved with his right hand, the Kyūbi, forty feet high bright orange fox demon, stepped forward, its normal slit eyes replaced by the Sharingan. It was amazing to look upon, even though it was enslaved now and under the will of that wicked human, forced to do his every bidding.

And in its jaws, high in the air was Naruto's body.

_Don't stop, Hinata! Don't stop making those seals!_ Only the desperate cry of her protector forced Hinata to correct her mistake in the last second and continue with her hand seals, but she couldn't take her eyes off the body of the boy she had admired for so long, now being degraded into a chew toy for the demon controlled by her worst enemy.

"Do you want him back, little girl?" Madara's voice was now disgustingly sweet. "There isn't anything easier; one technique of my old, former friend the Sannin, and he will be walking again. I would even let you take him, for now that he no longer holds the Kyūbi within himself, I have no use for him."

Kyūbi, at Madara's command, opened its jaw, only to better show Naruto's dead, but otherwise surprisingly intact body. From the place where Hinata was standing, he looked very peaceful, as if he were sleeping.

"Just stop this foolish resistance, convince the rest of your village to surrender and serve me unquestionably, and I will let you have him. As your lover, pet, slave, whatever you choose. You do want to be back with him, don't you? To share those little romantic moments with him, re-remember how you were holding hands together, how you kissed for the first time…"

Hinata's angered scream was the only answer to Madara's taunts.

„Don't you dare insult Naruto-kun with these ideas of yours from hell itself!" Hinata dropped down on her right knee, all her chakra nearly gone, but her white eyes and the mark of the crescent moon on her forehead glowing brighter than ever, synchronizing their beat with the sphere below her. Taiinshou was in pain as well, constant attacks of other demons were finally taking their tolls on him. "I would never betray him by allowing him to be raised from death by your foul techniques! But I will do this, Madara – I will come for you! I will seek you out, find you no matter where you choose to hide, I will drag you out of every hole you'll manage to find and crawl in. And when I find you, I'll make sure that my suffering will be nothing compared to yours!" Her eyes, looking now like white steel, glared into red ones. "And believe me – despite not hurting anyone unnecessarily in my entire life, I WILL make sure your death will be the most painful in the entire history of mankind!"

_Besides,_ she thought as she looked sadly on her former boyfriend, _Naruto-kun would never forgive me if I would protect him at the price of his friends and village._

…_tiger, ram, hare, monkey, rat…_

"You insolent little brat!" snapped Madara, and Kyūbi crunched its jaws, crushing Naruto's remnants in a blink of an eye. Hinata didn't even have time to gulp or gasp in desperation as another wave of pain from destruction of her lover's body coursed through her already shattered heart. "I've played with you for long enough! Now feel the wrath of my enslaved tools of absolute annihilation!"

With a mighty roar, Kyūbi aided its fellow demons, both its clawed paws attacking the fading shield around the pale girl. Every other demon attacked as well, and their combined might finally shattered the protective dome. Taiinshou fell down with painful whimper as Hinata looked up from her kneeling position to see Kyūbi's Sharingan eyes, its jaw opening to blast her into oblivion…

… _ox, bird, boar, tiger, dragon!_

With her last activated seal, Kyūbi's chakra blast, already diving in to shred Hinata, slowed down… and slowed even more… and more… until it looked like a blurred line of chakra, actually going _away_ from her instead of to her. In fact, despite being surrounded in a circle, it looked like Hinata was being carried away from all of them, a strange mix of voices all around her, although one of them raised high above others:

Madara's frustrated shriek, realizing she won.

_I… did it…_ was her final thought before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Preview:**

Kiba: Oi, Hinata-chan, what's up with you? You look a bit different.

Hinata: The jutsu worked… and I'm home! Home!

Kiba: Heey, Hinata-chan, can you hear me?

Hinata: And all my friends are here, too! Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, Sakura-san and Ino-san, Shikamaru-kun, Chōji-kun and all others.

Kiba: Eh, Hinata, snap out of it!

Hinata: But most importantly… most importantly…

_Next time, on Tales of Konoha: Chapter 2 – New old friends_

Kiba: Geez, she must be really confused, not even paying attention to her handsome boyfriend.


	2. Chapter II - New old friends

**Chapter 2 – New old friends**

(…)

_(Morning, unspecified place and time, Konoha)_

Hinata stirred, her white eyes fluttering as she slowly opened them, looking dizzily around her. Her nose was filled with strange smell she couldn't recognize right now, though she was sure it was something familiar… like from a dream she dreamt about, but couldn't remember it. Her whole body felt weak and exhausted, and she tried to turn from her hip on her back, mewling in the process… until she spotted the ceiling.

It was made from brown, polished wood.

_What's that doing here?_ she thought, her mind still a bit blurry. _Konoha's houses don't have roofs anymore, they were all destroyed and we were taking shelters in underground basements, where everything's made from stone. What can possibly be th… ?_

It was just then that her mind got flooded with images, too quick for her to grasp onto any particular, but even that myriad of flashes was enough. Her and Naruto's battle… Madara's counterattack… her ceremony… Kyūbi's attack... and then...

"I… I… I did it?" she said in a scared voice, forcing her sore body to obey her as she raised from her bed into sit, looking curiously around herself. The room looked strangely familiar – everything here was set in very old style, from furniture towards decorations, including her sleeping futon, night table with a small lamp and diary on it, and also the crest of Hyūga family on the wall…

Hyūga family crest!

"I… I am home," she whispered, tears slowly filling her eyes as she recognized her old room. Almost everything was here – the way she moved her furniture to leave the center of her room free, how she always neatly put a canteen of water next to her bed to not bother anyone should she awake in the middle of the night thirsty, or even her old set of clothes for another day. She graced those soft lines of fabric with great nostalgia, smiling on her long dark-blue pants, her mesh shirt and, her most favorite part, a bit oversized baggy jacket with hood on the back, in her favorite, concealing bright orange color…

_Wait a moment! Orange color?_

Hinata blinked in surprise, hoping her eyes were deceiving her. She rubbed her eyes with her palms, hoping this would work. After that, she even took her canteen and splashed its entire content on her face. Then, she took a careful look on her jacket again.

The orange color remained there, shining in the soft light of dawning sun.

_Since when did I wear orange jacket?_ thought Hinata in a bit of panic, never remembering to do that. Sure, she sometimes borrowed Naruto's jacket when they were together on missions and Naruto wanted to make sure she would stay warm and healthy, but she was sure Naruto's jacket never had a hood on it. And it didn't have a fur coating on its hems as well. This was surely her own jacket, just… just not in the right color.

Right then, a new idea struck Hinata's mind.

_In what time am I, actually?_

Quick look on her body told her much, but unfortunately not enough. She was much smaller than she remembered, surely smaller than her nineteen years old self when she used that technique, remembering that at that time, her height was comparable to Naruto. She didn't even seem to be as tall as her fifteen year old self, though it was kind of hard for her to tell, not having anything around to measure herself. Absentmindedly, she started to look around, until her look stopped at her diary, laying peacefully on the night table.

As she grabbed it and started to list through it, her mind was slowly starting to calm down, her headache backing away to just simple slight dizziness, and her muscles finally stopped screaming, making her feel much better than when she awakened. That allowed her to concentrate better, so when, after not finding anything on the first page, she turned list onto the second one, she instantly knew what meant the small, hasty scribble on it.

It said _'Academy graduation exam.'_

"This… must mean… I am…" _twelve_, finished a silent voice in her head, as if on response on Hinata's thoughts. Her pearl eyes widened as she touched her bare hips and stomach, clad only in her underwear, and realized why she felt so small. When she was twelve, she was one of the shortest kids in their Academy group, when she wasn't counting Naruto.

_Naruto-kun…_ thoughts about him made her instantly feel different, anticipation and excitement mixed with fear and worry… and determination. So, Inyoushou's technique worked after all, the time-travelling jutsu sent her back. She was now at her twelve years old body, and got a second chance to shape her life. And this time, she wasn't going to let her shyness get in her way. She was going to go straight for what she wanted, gain what she hoped for, and protect all her friends, especially Naruto-kun. This time, she would be the protector, not the protected one who was just waiting patiently on the border of the battlefield, only able to watch and clutch her hands helplessly. This time, she was going to make a difference.

With that in mind, Hinata slowly raised from her position, sending one last curious look to her orange hoodie, then going for her wardrobe and opening it to find her usual clothes… and found out four more orange hoodies, exactly like the one she had folded next to her bed, hanging down and smelling of lavender and violets. That wasn't so bad… it was the color that was startling Hinata.

She never wore, or even bought, an orange hoodie. Ever.

A gentle knock on her door startled her from her research, and she quickly turned towards the entry to her room, but no one entered. Instead, a soft voice was heard from the outside.

"Hinata-sama. Your father requests your presence at the breakfast, immediately," was a voice, definitely one of a female, and very probably a member of the branch family.

"Yes! I'll be right there!" shouted Hinata in response, until she stopped and blinked, surprised what happened with her stutter. Wasn't she stuttering when she was so young? Yes, she was pretty much sure she was, to the point where Naruto and everyone else found it pretty strange, making her stuttering around him so much worse. So, where did it go?

As she was about to reach for her clothes, silently resigning on having to wear that strange hoodie of hers, a burst of pain flooded her body and she dropped on her knees in surprise, gritting her teeth while small whimper of discomfort escaped her lips.

She hoped that the girl in front of her door didn't hear that, realizing she already had to worry about what was just happening to her and what she could do about it, and she really didn't need to add to it anyone knowing about it until she discovered it herself, but it seemed luck wasn't on her side that day.

"Hinata-sama?" the voice sounded again, as small hand appeared in the crack between her doors and the wall and gently pushed them aside, revealing a girl in about her twenties. "Is everything alright…?"

Hinata, knowing she had to look as normal as possible, managed to get back on her feet, using one hand to stabilize herself against the drawer, while putting on her best smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

The woman didn't say anything for a moment, just staring at her with wide white eyes, until stuttering out: "B-But… y-you are g-glowing…"

_Glowing?_ Hinata looked confusedly on her body, and almost gasped. All around her frame was a weak blue light, dimming softly in the morning sun beams that were passing through her window… and in the next moment, she realized what it was.

It was her chakra.

Forcing all her mind and will, she suppressed her chakra the best she could, and felt overwhelmed by how much she felt of it inside her. That amount was crazy! She never possessed so much chakra as a child before! She didn't have so much as an adult either, until Inyoushou came forward and showed her how to awaken and control her inner powers. Only after that, she started to learn how to deal with larger amounts of chakra, but until then, she always operated with moderate to lesser amounts. Where did it all come from?

She was immensely glad she still seemed to possess her chakra control, allowing her to tame that wild outburst of power from her body, and forcing her powers to calm down, making the aura around her disappear. After that, she just looked on the maid, and forced herself to smile despite the pain she felt. "It's nothing, really, just a small training before breakfast. Please, tell my father I'll be right there."

Not sure what was going on, but not wanting to anger Hyūga's clan heiress, the girl slowly backed away until she was out of Hinata's room, then closed the door behind her. After that, Hinata could clearly hear soft footsteps, fading as was the maid going away from her room, probably to inform her father.

_That was too close,_ she thought, before another burst of pain clutched her chest and she hissed, putting both of her hands on her chest to try and calm down that strange maelstrom in her body. What was happening to her chakra system? It was as if she were fighting with some unskilled Jyūken user who, instead of closing her chakra, made it go all wild.

Hinata was immensely relieved when she managed to calm down, pain in her body slowly subsiding to the point where she could pretty much ignore it without it being any hindrance to her. As she did so, she quickly stripped of her night clothes and started to put on her 'normal' one, relieved that it at least fitted her, despite the strange color of her jacket. I_ probably should get used to it. It doesn't look like I have any other clothes anyway, _she thought as she opened the door to her room, took a quick look around the corridor, and then hurried to the dining room, hoping her father wouldn't be too angry with her. He could be pretty strict whenever Hinata angered or disappointed him… which was, usually, about every minute every hour every day.

Opening the door to the dining room, Hinata quickly bowed, muttering an apology. "I am sorry for being late, I had some… umm… things to take care of…" she looked up – and stopped in a middle of her speech, confused by what she saw.

All of them, her father Hiashi, cousin Neji and younger sister Hanabi were already there, each of them serving themselves from the small feast (breakfast for Hyūga) the cooks prepared for them. But that was expectable. What wasn't expectable were their expressions. Hiashi was trying to keep his usual, stern look, even though Hinata instantly recognized he was having quite a hard time with that, and Neji was imitating him pretty well, Hanabi was looking on her sister like she had just grown a second head.

Hinata blinked, her old uncertainty returning. "… i-is there something wrong?" she asked, cursing silently. Damn, was her stuttering returning already? Just not now, not when she had to clear some mess she didn't even know about yet…

Hiashi opened his mouth to react, but was beaten by Hanabi, who suddenly started to laugh loudly. "N-Neechan, I swear this is great! You almost got me here! I'd maybe even believe you that stutter!" she managed to say between laughing, and Hinata's stupefied face only sent her into another crazy laughing fit.

Hiashi cleared his throat, both to silence his younger daughter and gain the attention of his older one. "Hinata, whatever prank you are trying to play now, please cease from it. You should understand that as an heir of the Hyūga clan, your behavior should be more fitting of a young lady you are, and less of a hyper-active problematic child you are making yourself look as."

"What?" Hinata was only able to stare, her baffled expression now almost making Hanabi to choke with laughter, while Neji started to look on her with raising suspicion. Between trying to understand what was going on and what was her father talking about, she completely missed no one even questioned the color of her jacket.

"Hinata, please, just eat your breakfast and hurry to your classes," Hiashi sighed, sounding more resigned than angry. "I would really appreciate to have at least one morning spent in calm and peace, without shortening my already short lifespan by experiencing another of your tricks."

"But… but…"

"Nah, no time for breakfast here, neechan! I already asked your maid to pack it for you, so let's get you packed as well," Hanabi stood up, grabbing Hinata by her wrist and pulling her sister behind her, out of the room and toward the main entrance to the compound, all the while giggling like crazy. "I swear, this was really refreshing from you, neechan! You usually try to enter in some crazy new pose or attack us like we're intruders here, but this caught us all by surprise! I mean, you are the funniest sibling I could ask for!" she kept giggling as she was running through the corridors with Hinata behind her, earning scoffs and stern looks from older main family members of the clan, and smiles and amused whispers from the branch family members.

"But… Hanabi-chan… I don't know what you're talking about…"

Hinata's tone actually forced Hanabi to stop so suddenly Hinata bumped into her and sent them both against the wall, though Hanabi was back on her feet in an instant. She frowned and slowly started to circle her sister, looking on her from all angles, before smirking again.

"Yeah, sure. For a second, nee-chan, I almost started to think somebody stole you and replaced you with an imposter." She took Hinata's hand and kept pulling her behind herself again. "One small problem, though – no imposter would be able to take on herself that terrible jacket you're wearing." She giggled again. "Really, I swear I never saw anything funnier than when you showed up in front of the whole council, dressed in this 'excuse for clothes' as they put it. You made them almost pop their eyes off their sockets!"

She smiled warmly on Hinata. "I really like you for this, nee-chan. I'm sure that shouldn't it be for your constant rule-breaking and tradition-mocking, this place would be much creepier than it is. But thanks to you, our elders already started to look out for rats in their drawers and wires with smoke bombs in their doors, and that's already something!" She started to giggle again as they both arrived to the entrance, where was already Hinata's pack and neatly packed small box with her food. "I'm sure that given a time, you might even force them to be careful with their laundry!"

She quickly shoved the food box in Hinata's bag, which then went straight into Hinata's hands, before her sister gently pushed her out. "Have a nice day, nee-chan! And make sure to remember at least half of your pranks today! I love hearing from you how you're making your classes in the Academy so much less dull!" Then, before Hinata could respond, she was gone, her soft giggling hearable for a long time.

(…)

_I, I think it's official now. Either I went crazy, or everybody else did… or both,_ thought Hinata as she was slowly going toward the Academy, trying to sort out her confused thoughts. Her cousin looked the most normal right now – even though he didn't comment on her jacket, it was his silence that made him look the most normal from her family right now. Her sister… well… she could probably go a bit crazy, like it sometimes happened with younger siblings, or she was just trying to mess with her poor head. But her father? When did he ever have some normal words for her, meaning words without calling her useless or failure? And why was he – and Hanabi, for that matter – talking about her as if she were some kind of villainous prankster? She never even insulted a teacher – ever! So what was this all about?

"Hey! Hinata-chan!"

Confused, Hinata quickly turned her head around – and smiled as she recognized a familiar face. It was Kiba, a wild boy from a famous Inuzuka clan, in his characteristic gray jacket with a fur-mane on its hood, brown pants and with his small, white puppy Akamaru on his head. Happy that at least something looked normal, she stopped to wait for him and waved at him. "Hello, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun."

Kiba instantly stopped, his red clan-marking adorned face in pure shock… before his eyes started to water.

"Kiba-kun? Hinata-chan, does that mean you're finally returning my feelings? Really?!" he was instantly in front of her, his face picture of pure happiness and joy – so much unlike his normal tough, wild self that it made Hinata cringe.

Her first reaction was to apologize and to try to explain that it wasn't like that and she was just trying to be polite to him, but when she opened her mouth to speak, instead of her intended answer, something different flew out of her. "Fat chance, flea bag! I wouldn't date you even should you be the last guy in Konoha – I would rather go out with Akamaru!"

In the moment the words left her mouth, she instantly snapped her hands over it to prevent herself from speaking any more, her eyes image of sheer terror. What did she just say? How could she insult so gravely her friend? She was always polite to everyone, always, even to people she didn't like – and she liked Kiba! Not like that, but surely as a friend at least. And just now, she completely humiliated him…

Kiba just stared at her for a second, before he chuckled lightly and slowed in his pace so that he could walk with her. "Well, hope dies last. I still think you'll realize sooner or later we're meant for each other, Hinata-chan." He gave her a flashy grin, but frowned when his puppy Akamaru barked loudly. "Hey, watch your tongue Akamaru! Just because she's nice to you doesn't mean you can say anything and think you'll get away with it!"

Akamaru just yipped and jumped from his spot on Kiba's head into Hinata's arms, who caught him from pure reflex and started to pet him gently, making the white puppy woof happily.

Kiba smirked. "Yeah, good try Akamaru. But I still won't give up!"

Petting Akamaru actually gave Hinata a bit of time to sort her now even more confused feelings, before she slowly turned to Kiba, ignoring people around her. "Kiba-kun… you... aren't angry that I turned you down?" she asked carefully, watching her every word to make sure her last outburst won't happen again. Whatever it was, she didn't want it to return until she could find out what it was.

"Who, me?" Kiba grinned at her, showing many of his sharp teeth. "Not at slightest. You turn down my every confession, so I'm already kind of used to it. Though it's nice to know you aren't as insulting to me as you were before. Maybe you're starting to soften up?"

Akamaru's amused yip made him scowl at his dog, while Hinata was even more confused than before. Kiba was asking her out, and she was declining it and insulting him at the same time? And he was still her friend? How could this be happening? In what world did that jutsu take her?

It was just at that time she slowly started to notice the looks villagers around them were giving her.

Half of them looked more or less amused, smiling warmly on her or whispering something to their closest neighbor, onto which everyone close enough reacted by a burst of laugh. The second half looked very wary of her, keeping safe distance while watching carefully her every step, like if she were about to explode in any second.

Needless to say, it didn't help Hinata much with her confusion.

"Kiba-kun?" when he turned his attention on her again, she tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible. "Why are the people staring at me like that?"

"Who, they?" Kiba laughed, obviously amused by her question. "Well, they're trying to discover what Konoha's White Whirlwind is up to, in my opinion."

"Konoha's what?" Hinata was now sure that jutsu had to malfunction… or that it messed somehow with her brain.

"I mean you, Hinata-chan," now Kiba was really laughing, with Akamaru yipping in amusement as well. "Come on – don't tell me you actually thought no one would notice your after-Academy activities? My mom isn't talking about anything else these days." His grin was now visible from a very long distance. "Really, I thought you were doing all those things to gain attention, not to evade it. And it's really something – heiress of one of the most prominent and prestige clans in Konoha is spending all of her free time stealing fruits from public markets, throwing smoke bombs into people's flats and putting capsules with bright orange paint into public laundromats! You thought nobody would notice? Well, I have some news for you, Hinata-chan – people aren't that dumb here!"

Hinata was sure that she had to overhear him, that she somehow misinterpreted what he told her… but suddenly, so many things were actually starting to make some sense! Her father and sister reacted as they did, thinking her 'normal' behavior was her new kind of prank. Kiba was probably used to her being much more lively and talkative than her old self ever was, and those people around probably just didn't want to be her next target. Everything made sense that way.

Except her extremely strange orange jacket and the fact why was she even doing this?

Unfortunately, before she could ask him, they already arrived to the Academy.

That served for Hinata as a way to try and regain her composure. Finally something familiar. She'll meet all of her old friends here, all of those who died back there, either in battle or as targets of assassins… she could meet Shino again, as well as Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino, and…

Her breathing stopped, as well as her steps, when her thoughts finally moved toward the one for whom she did all this. Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun was supposed to be here! He was surely still alive, and… she could see him again, all right and healthy, giving her his famous foxy smile, his blonde hair shining as would his ocean blue eyes trap and capture her like they did so many years ago…

"Hinata-chan?" she awakened to see Kiba grin on her, along with Akamaru who already left her lap and was back on its owner's head. "Dreaming out really doesn't suit you. You should try something more lively."

For a split second she thought about giving him some biting remark, but her excitement was too strong to hold down. She ran immediately into the building as fast as she could, ignoring Kiba's half-hearted protests behind her as he gave her a chase. She just couldn't wait to see them all! She was so alone from the moment Naruto died in that epic battle with Madara, but she didn't realize how much she missed her friends as well, until the war took them all, one by one. That damn immortal Uchiha was right – even should she win there, she would be all alone, her victory all for nothing.

But not now! Now she was back, everyone was still here, and Naruto was still alive… her heart pounding wildly in her chest, she broke into the class with a loud CRASH, not caring a bit about the door she left out of their hinges, looking frantically around as she forced air in her chest heavily.

Truly, they were all here! All of her friends! She could see Shikamaru, yawning and looking on her with annoyed look that she just distracted him from his sleep, Chōji munching down another of his snacks, Shino waiting patiently for the class to start. She was even glad to see Sakura and Ino, who were just arguing over something.

She had to suppress tears in her eyes as enormous weight fell down from her chest. It was good to be back!

"Huh… Hinata-chan… next time warn me when you are about to start a pace…" Kiba appeared behind her, panting loudly. Akamaru on his head just yipped playfully, earning him a scoff from his master.

"Maybe you should train a bit more then, Kiba-kun," said Hinata, though her voice now contained so much relief and love for her friends that Kiba actually looked shocked, raising his head to meet her eyes.

He calmed down again when she smirked and stuck out her tongue at him. "Just kidding."

While Kiba was busy welcoming with all of his classmates, Hinata couldn't help herself but start to search for a certain someone. She wanted to see him so much, but she couldn't find him in an entire class at all!

Maybe he was just going to be late. Maybe he didn't feel well and decided to stay at home. Maybe… thousand other things, but she still needed to know if he was alright.

She quickly tugged on Kiba's jacket to get his attention.

"Kiba-kun? Where… where is Naruto-kun?" she tried to sound as non-caring and bored as possible, and even though her own voice sounded to her as anything but that, Kiba seemed to buy it.

"Who?... Oh, you mean that guy! Well, he's over there," he pointed with one of his extra-sharp nails to the farthermost desk in the class.

Full of deep, swirling emotions and unable to control them, Hinata turned toward there, opening her mouth to greet him loudly, toss her, now non-existing shyness, aside and maybe even hug her love… but the sight she saw muted every sound that could escape her throat, while it also created feeling of incredibly cold ice in her stomach.

It was said that the clothes make people who they are; that you could dress a wild beast in a suit, and voilá, there goes a perfect gentleman. Hinata actually believed that it was more about the people affecting the clothes they were wearing. When you were strong, self-confident and proud, it didn't matter if you were wearing only rags, they still made you look like a king. But never, ever before did she experience this to its extreme – like right now.

Her own orange jacket was very probably designed to gain attention and make her center of the crowd during her pranks. But right now, she could see orange clothes that were doing so well in hiding their owner she thought for a moment they could freely change their color.

Naruto was, indeed, sitting behind the desk where Kiba told her he would be sitting. But to Hinata, it looked much more like "crouching". He was much, much shorter than Hinata remembered him to be, though she believed this to be the result of him actually trying to look as small as possible. His trademark bright blue/orange clothes, consisting from a tight jacket and pants, looked somewhat loose on him, and, exactly as Hinata thought, it actually made him almost invisible – and she didn't have the slightest idea how he was doing this! Her orange jacket was attracting looks from everyone around her – how could Naruto make his own orange clothes make him so easily overlooked?

The worst part, though, was when she managed to look into his eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs she learned to love from the first moment she saw them as a small girl, those pools of self-confidence, determination and iron will, now contained none of this. Instead, all what Hinata could see in them was timidness, fear, and great, great plea to be left alone and not bother anyone with his existence.

It was such a contrast to what Hinata was used to she gasped loudly for air, not able to believe what she was just seeing. And, unfortunately for her and Naruto, it wasn't going to be any better.

"Huh? Hinata-chan, is something wrong? You look like someone just did the prank you were preparing to do," teased her Kiba, though his look also wandered to the boy she was looking at. "Something about him?"

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata breathed out, unable to force her brain to work right now. "What… what happened to him?"

"To whom? Uzumaki?" Kiba sounded genuinely confused. "Nothing. He was like this from when I can remember, being about four years by now or how long we're attending to this boring hell." Akamaru supported his master by loud barking. "No talking to anyone else, no sitting with others at lunch, no anything. Really, you would sometime even forget he's actually here," Kiba shrugged, "shouldn't it be for him."

"For whom?" Hinata asked, with very slight hope in her voice. Maybe someone who was looking out for him, like some sibling or relative? Surely this world couldn't mess so much with Naruto and give him nothing in exchange.

"Well, you can see right now," mumbled Kiba, his voice suddenly dark and unfriendly, and Hinata very soon saw why. Because to Naruto's table was right now going the last person she ever wished to be near her friend.

Sasuke Uchiha, last survivor of the famous massacre of Uchiha clan about five years ago, was standing in front of him, staring at him with cold, ruthless look of his onyx black eyes. His bright blue shirt, adorned by well-known Uchiha crest looking like a white fan pursuing the wild fire in front of it, was completed by white shorts and blue ninja sandals, and was alone one of the reasons for many girls in the class to stop doing whatever they were doing and just coo at how handsome he was. But none of that was even reaching the Uchiha prodigy, as he was looking straight at his victim, his stern face giving away the slightest bit of cruel amusement from actions he was about to make.

"You're sitting at my place, Uzumaki."

Naruto, very slowly, brought his head up, his look travelling from the ground where he was looking at up to the Uchiha, and Hinata almost flinched when she saw how much fear and terror instantly appeared in his eyes. Could this possibly be not the first time Naruto was experiencing something like this?

"Y-Yes…. u-umm… s-sorry, S-Sasuke…" his small, quiet voice practically didn't even reach Hinata's ears, who was forced to read his lips to even guess what he was saying, as Naruto quickly moved from the seat he was sitting at to the one right next to it.

"Are you trying to make me angry, dobe? That's my seat too!" continued Uchiha, his eyes now clearly enjoying the cruelty he was doing to the small boy in front of him, drinking in all his fears and doubts, and Naruto's inability to fight back only fed it more.

"U-Umm… I-I…" Naruto didn't know what to say, and only lowered his look, hoping Sasuke would be satisfied with him apologizing to him and would leave him alone. "I… I-I am s-sorry, S-Sasuke…"

"Look at me when I am talking to you, Uzumaki!" Strong fingers clasped hardly around Naruto's face, forcing him to look upward, his scared look meeting the angry, hard one. "And how dare you to address me just by my first name? Are you trying to mock me or what?!"

"N-N-No!" Naruto tried to shake his head, but Sasuke's firm grip on it prevented him from doing that. "I d-don't, I… I-I…"

"Hey, Sasuke! Leave him alone! He apologized to you, didn't he?" surprisingly, it was Kiba who started shouting first at Sasuke, while Hinata was just staring at it with her eyes so wide she resembled a deer. What… was… happening… here?

Sasuke just gave him a hard look. "Get lost, bone licker. I'm the one offended here, and I don't think he apologized enough." His look turned back on Naruto, who seemed to crouch even more under his hostile stare, but was unable to look away as he was still held by Sasuke's hand. "In fact, I think you really need another lesson in proper behavior to people better than you, Uzumaki!"

Hinata's brain awakened when she felt the aura in the class change, and what she saw when she looked around made her feel disgusted. True, some boys, including Kiba, were giving him not-so-friendly looks, but they were at great minority as most of the girls, including Sakura and Ino, looked absolutely content with what was happening, some of them even cheering Sasuke to make Naruto more humble! How could they just stand idly aside and do nothing? Or worse, how could they enjoy such a show, as if they were just visiting a good night movie?!

Her blood boiled more with every smirking face she saw, and when Sasuke spoke again, it reached its critical state.

Pulling back his free hand to give him hard, painful punch, Sasuke's eyes looked like they were hypnotizing Naruto, like a snake paralyzing its victim with fear before he would devour it. "Remember this, dobe – people like you will always be trash, and trash's only purpose is to crawl under the feet of other, higher-placed people…"

BAM!

Before anyone could react, Hinata was right next to Naruto, her right hand extended forward as her opened palm hit Sasuke on chest, striking him with enough force to send him across two desks before he landed on the third, coughing violently. His look was one of shock and betrayal, not understanding how anyone could dare to attack him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Sasuke-kun?" shouted Sakura at the Hyūga heiress, who just gave her very hard look, making the pink-haired Sasuke's fangirl shiver.

"Exactly what he deserved, for bullying people who aren't even fighting back!" was her angry response as she straightened her pose, fluidly moving into her battle stance. She heard several loud gasps from people who recognized this, and allowed herself a smug smirk. Jyūken, commonly known as Gentle Fist style, was her family's specialized taijutsu style of hand-to-hand fighting, and all Hyūgas were infamous for it. Infamous for the reason that very few people survived their encounter with its user.

Sasuke slowly got up, his demeanor changing from surprise to anger in just a second. "So, Hyūga thinks she can stick her nose in other's businesses?" he asked, his black eyes fixated into Hinata's white. Sparks of anger were almost visible between them.

"Not only thinks, Uchiha, but this Hyūga will also kick your sorry butt anytime you'll try this again!" shouted Hinata, her whole form shaking from pure rage she felt toward Naruto's tormentor. She never liked Sasuke in particular (trait that she alone possessed when she was at the Academy as all other girls seemed to be in love with him), but she never thought he could be this cruel to Naruto.

And she would be damned to let him continue in it!

Sasuke opened his mouth for another response, but before he could say anything, Iruka Umino, their class teacher for whole four years, just entered the class, sending surprised look to both fighters. "What's happening here? Hinata, I believe you weren't just fighting with Sasuke, were you?"

"Of course not, sensei," she smirked. "You can't call it a fight when just one side was kicked their asses. And besides…"

"She started it!" shouted Sakura, always eager to defend her idol. "Sasuke-kun was just minding his business, when that white-eyed crazy girl attacked him for no reason!"

"It's Sasuke's own fault!" was Kiba's loud respond. "If he wouldn't pick on Naruto, he wouldn't get humiliated by a girl!"

"Enough!" Iruka silenced everyone with a sharp order before they could start insulting each other again, and then gave both Sasuke and Hinata stern look. "Sasuke, I told you to leave Naruto alone. Be so nice and try to follow orders of your teachers, will you? And you, Hinata – despite you being heiress of your clan, you can't just attack your fellow classmates, no matter what they provoke you with. Understood?"

"Understood, sensei," Hinata smiled, much to everyone's surprise, before she added: "But I'll still beat him down whenever he tries it again."

"Ahem," Iruka cleared his throat before Sasuke or Sakura could respond onto that, "if you two are done, then just take your seats, so we can start with your last day here before the graduation exams." After hearing that, the class made excellent mix of cheerful and desperate moans. Cheerful, because their studies were about to end, and desperate because of their hate of tests. "I know, you're all looking forward to that, but before you can become full-fledged, respectable shinobi of your village, you have to pass this Academy. So, take out your books and we'll start with revision of techniques you can expect to be in your tests tomorrow…"

Hinata, happy that she gave Sasuke piece of her mind, decided that it was enough of humiliating him for one day, turned towards Naruto and smiled at him, prepared to ask him if he was alright… but stopped instantly when she saw that fear in his eyes, instead of diminished, only increased, with him trying to crouch as far away from her as was possible without blending into the wall.

_H-He… he is afraid of me?_ that very thought made Hinata's heart turn into a piece of ice-cold glacier, and she made a step back, as if she were just hit in the face. _But… he shouldn't be afraid of me! Didn't I just help him out? Why is he staring at me like if I hurt him gravely…?_

Right then, so dreadful thought entered her mind that it required Kiba to drag her back to her desk, all the while sending curious look to the blonde boy who was still crouching in his place, trying his best to not make eye contact with anyone.

During the rest of the class, Hinata barely paid any attention to Iruka, her mind still replaying that thought over and over again – and it really didn't help her that she had no memories of this new old self of hers.

_What if… what if I really hurt Naruto-kun? Somehow... sometime..._

It made her so distracted she never noticed cold, hard stare of black eyes on her.

(…)

_(Late afternoon, Hyūga's estate, Konoha)_

"See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan!" waved Kiba as he left her in front of her house, with Akamaru barking loudly his goodbye as well. Hinata just absent-mindedly waved him back, entering the Hyūga mansion and going straight for her room where she dropped down on her bed, not able to get that damned thought out of her head.

Could it be possible her local self didn't actually like Naruto the way she did? After all, there were some really disturbing changes in this new past, though her new role as a village troublemaker didn't bother her nearly as much as her poor boyfriend's state.

How could it happen that Naruto was so different from his former self? Was it possible that all those scorns, all those hateful looks he had to endure, his entire past with him being the jailor of one of the most powerful demons in the entire shinobi world has broken him in the end?

_Please… calm down, my soul mate…_ a weak, but very nice voice ringed in her mind.

_Inyoushou-sama!_ Hinata almost jumped in her bed as she instantly recognized its owner. She quickly sat, looked around to make sure no one was there, and then closed her eyes and concentrated. Almost instantly, she could see her protector, snowy-white phoenix with just his body as big as her nineteen-year old self, and wingspan about thrice his height. _What happened to you? Are you…_

_I'm fine… my soul mate,_ was his tired answer. _I will just need… some time to rest… techniques like the last one require enormous amount of energy…_

_Inyoushou-sama, what's going on here?_ even Hinata's thoughts were filled with plead and confusion. _I just learned I'm some sort of rabble-rouser here, Sasuke is even broodier than before, and worst of all – Naruto-kun looks like a complete opposite of his old self. How could this happen?_

_I warned you… that travelling in time… takes great risks with it,_ came another response, as large bird in her mind unfolded his wings for a moment, stretching them before folding them back with a tired sigh. _That's why… none of my siblings… would ever use it. Even my father… wouldn't resort to it… should there be other choice…_

…_but there wasn't,_ finished Hinata, her look sad and far, far away. Shouldn't she used that technique, shouldn't she return here when she had a chance, everything would be lost. Madara would have win, Konoha would've been destroyed, Naruto would've been dead… and she would've been as well.

_I'm sorry, my soul mate…_

_Don't apologize, Inyoushou-sama, please. This isn't your fault,_ Hinata tried to cheer him up a bit, before returning to another urgent matter that bothered her_. Inyoushou-sama – what happened to me? This morning, I felt enormous pain, and my whole body was glowing with chakra…_

She saw her mind-created phoenix nod in agreement_. My technique… returns in time almost everything… except your body. Instead… it takes your soul… and puts it back, into your younger self. In time… you will start to remember things… you did here before you returned… but your own memories… your knowledge… and most of your energy, that all you humans call chakra… is bound to you, no matter of the body._

Hinata gasped for air. _You mean… all of my energy… I have it now?_

_No,_ was Inyoushou's answer. _You, too, were exhausted by your trip… your spirit is now weak and tired… but in time… you will recuperate._ He looked very seriously at Hinata. _But promise me… don't overexert yourself, my soul mate… your body is only starting to adapt to your new spirit… should you overdo it, you could hurt yourself greatly, even kill yourself… and that would be shame after all you just went through, wouldn't it?_

_Yes, it would be,_ Hinata nodded obediently. _I promise I'll go easy on myself, Inyoushou-sama._

_Good,_ spirit in her mind slowly started to fade. _I should return to rest now… take care of yourself, my…_

_Wait!_ Hinata hurriedly interrupted him before he could completely disappear. _What should I do about me and this new life as a … White Whirlwind or how did Kiba called me? And what about Naruto-kun?_

She could swear she heard a very light chuckle from him. _I think you should get used to your new attitude… your old self surely didn't do it without a reason… and if you suddenly change over night… it will bring more attention than some petty human misbehaving._

_And as for your friend, _his voice gained on seriousness, _I… am not sure what could happen. It is possible his life was much harder here… and the support he got was minimal… but don't lose hope, my soul mate. After all… he might look weak on the outside… but you, of all people, should know… that under a soft surface, steel can be hidden. _The voice finally disappeared from Hinata's mind, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_Inyoushou is right,_ thought Hinata as she slowly rose up to her feet. _I can't let any problems stop me, and certainly not right at the start. Naruto-kun would never forgive me for that._

_And as for that steel – I will get it out. Because I know there is one, that Naruto-kun couldn't be broken as easily as it looks. I will help him out of that shell he surrounded himself with – no matter what!_

Much happier than before, Hinata rolled over on her bed, only to discover something poking her in her hip. Curious, she put her hand in the pocket of her jacket… and found out a smoke bomb, carefully hidden and prepared for use.

Hinata's lips slowly curved into a smirk.

_So then… as a village number one troublemaker, I guess I shouldn't disappoint my audience,_ she thought, before she got up, heading in the direction of her father's office… from where she was running not even a minute later, chased by a long, angry wail.

"Hinataaaa!"

(…)

_(Evening, Naruto's apartment, Konoha)_

Naruto was laying on his bed (which was very, very generous term for the thing he used as a bed) and was hugging his knees to try and save some of his own body heat to keep himself warm. From the first week he ever got this apartment, he gave up on trying to make the heating work, and was too timid to try and even ask the owner of the complex if there could be something wrong with it, so he just tried to dress warmer and move a lot to keep himself from catching a cold, along with using his only spare jacket as a blanket at night.

He knew he should've been happy – after all, this day wasn't as bad as it could be. He was saved from another tormenting from his personal bully, along with the beating he would probably get for angering Sasuke so much. Instead, that strange girl in orange hoodie stepped in and protected him from Uchiha's wrath.

But to be told the truth, Naruto was anything but happy.

Completely unknown, strange girl just saved him from bullying, without any reason? And what more, she started a fight with Sasuke Uchiha, drawing enormous attention to all of them. Including him.

And in Naruto's dictionary, attention meant trouble. Being spotted meant insults, whispered angry words, scorns, hateful looks. It meant being thrown out of the shop for having dirty shoes, as the girl owning the shop told him, or for being too short, as the guy in the groceries informed him with such angry look Naruto almost cringed. Attention meant being targeted at night by people who were trying to hurt him, deeply and painfully, until he learned how to flee quickly or how to avoid problematic places – meaning almost whole village. But, being in his flat wasn't too good either – it was periodically being sprayed, windows shattered and other things reminding him he was not welcomed here. No, he didn't want to be the center of attention, no matter what.

As he turned around on his 'bed', making it squeak loudly, he tried to remember the girl. He was sure Iruka-sensei, almost only adult he ever knew who wasn't looking at him with those cold, distanced eyes, called her 'heiress', meaning she was probably almost royalty in this village. And he also remembered Sasuke calling her Hyūga, which was now, when the Uchiha clan was practically non-existent, the strongest, oldest and wealthiest clan in the entire Konoha.

He hugged himself to try and make his body a little bit less cold, not understanding why would such girl go to such length and notice him, even more so to attack Sasuke. What did he do to attract such attention? Was it his clothes? His unhappy look turned on his bright orange suit, with only other color being light blue on its shoulders and around waist. Even he had to admit it wasn't the best clothes to keep himself out of the sight… but he couldn't afford anything better. Everything else was too expensive for him, and even now he had barely enough money to get himself some food, with the high rent he was paying for this flat.

Finally allowing his body to relax, he brought his spare jacket closer around his shoulders, his blue eyes slowly closing as he thought about the white-eyed girl who did the unthinkable – struck down the mighty Uchiha. Very, very small smile adorned his lips as he thought about that moment again. Even though he knew Sasuke wasn't going to stop just because of this, seeing him once with such shocked expression was so surprising it was actually a bit of nice.

It was first moment in a long, long time Naruto made something even remotely resembling a true, honest smile.

(…)

_(At the same time, Uchiha district, Konoha)_

Sasuke was sitting at what was once his home, looking in the burning hearth. He ignored pretty much everything else, including night sounds outside of his house, and was just staring into those flames.

Normally, he would be very, very angry. His usual fun, bullying that Uzumaki kid, was thwarted by the person from whom he expected it the least – loudmouth Hyūga. And what more, she even managed to surprise him and hit him, embarrassing him in the front of the entire class. Something Sasuke never experienced before, and found quite displeasing.

But he wasn't angry. Right now, his lips were curved in a cruel, vicious smile.

Ever since his elder brother Itachi killed his entire clan, except him, he strove to be the best. He promised himself to avenge his clan, to get better than Itachi, and one day, to kill him – without remorse, without hesitation. He would dedicate his whole life to destruction of that man, that beast, and nothing would stop him in that. He was going to be the best from the best.

But since he entered Academy, he found nothing but weaklings there. One lazy Nara guy, interested only in sleeping, clouds and even more sleeping, one Akimichi fat-ass who was eating probably even in his sleep, the creepy Aburame who was just staring everyone down from behind his dark glasses, and that stupid mutt Inuzuka with his little dog. Uzumaki was just the top of that pile of uselessness, unable to perform a single technique in a correct way, despite his mostly average grades on everything else.

And girls? All of them were stupid fangirls, not interested in slightest in becoming strong, powerful kunoichis like they should be. No, all they were thinking about was him, dieting, him, how to make him notice them, clothes and similar things… oh, and him. And all of them were absolutely useless in real world. He was sure one strong ninja, or even a mercenary, would be able to make quick work of them.

But now… he noticed one strong girl there.

She never really caught his attention before. For a short amount of time, she interested him because she didn't seem to have a slightest interest in him, making her different from all those loud, squealing long-haired freaks who were gathering around him most of the time. But when he discovered she was just as loud as they were, only doing pranks and other things to gain herself attention and mock the name of her own clan, he quickly forgot about her. He didn't need someone who wasn't proud of her origins and didn't respect the old, ancient power of her kekkei genkai, bloodline limit.

But today, she forced him to notice her again. Because she sent him to the ground with one strike, without even using her real Gentle Fist style!

_She's perfect,_ he thought as he repositioned himself on the pillow he was sitting on, sipping from the tea next to him. _Perfect opponent for me to practice on. On her, I'll get stronger than I'm right now, and once I'll best her, Itachi is next._

He smirked, looking into the red flames in the hearth as he already knew how to force her to help him in his goal. Because he was sure he noticed what others didn't – the only thing that forced her to not act goofy or over-cheery, like she always did.

Bullying Naruto.

And in order to get what he wanted… what was the life of one measly blonde orphan? For him, nothing. He lost much more than that boy could possibly know, his entire family was slaughtered and his brother, the person whom he trusted most in this world, was responsible for this – and he himself told Sasuke that he wanted him to find him and strike him down!

_I will, Itachi, I will… after I obtain enough power, I'll destroy you for ruining my life. And I won't allow anything to get in my way,_ his line of thoughts was slowly dispersed as the sleep took hold of him. His plan was perfect. First besting Hinata, then any other strong person in this village, and after that… revenge. Long awaited, cold served revenge.

* * *

**Preview:**

Hinata: Here it comes, our graduation exam! Time to show what we've got!

Naruto: ...

Hinata: But if I let it go like last time, me and Naruto-kun will be apart again. He'll end in his old team with, with Sasuke, and any hope of him getting better will be ruined. I can't let that happen!

Naruto: ...

Hinata: So, first I have to make sure we both pass the exams, and then I'll start worrying about the team composition, which comes with... huh?

Naruto: ...

Hinata: Strange – it felt like I'm being watched or something. Nah, I guess it's just my imagination.

_Next time, on Tales of Konoha: Chapter 3 – Making a difference_

Hinata: Still... I can't help but feel like I've forgotten something... something very important...


	3. Chapter III - Making a difference

**AN:** First of all, I want to thank every reader, follower, favouriter and most of all reviever of this story. Really, it's all of you guys who give me the energy I need to continue in this. So, even if I don't respond to you, know that your cheers and opinions are highly valuated and appreciated. Now to answer some of your questions from the reviews:

Lots of you asked about the bird that Hinata spoke to in the first and second chapters, Inyoushou. I'm sorry but I can't give you info about him yet. Rest assured, he is **not** some half-thought quick excuse for Hinata to go back in time. He has his place in the story (though nothing role-taking, I'll use him as little as possible) and most about him will be explained in the story. I plan to do it after the first C-rank mission or so.

About Sasuke - I'm trying not to bash him, I really do. But one of the rules of the challenge is to make him a bad guy. So I'll do it as reasonably as possible. Again rest assured, he has a place in this story (or role, whatever you like more) and he won't be mindless revenge-obsessed avenger. At least I hope so.

And the last thing, time travelling. Perhaps I made it confusing, but no one else except Hinata returned in time, at least no one from Konoha. How Naruto became so shy and insecure will be explained, and by other means than Hinata's time travel. Oh, and don't worry about him getting a sudden power boost - he'll have to work hard here to get anything. Man, I feel cruel now...

Anyway, thank you all again and on with the newest chapter (and please, excuse any grammatic mistakes, I'm currently without a beta reader, so I have to do with my own poor skills).

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Making a difference**

_(Early morning next day, Hyūga clan dining room, Konoha)_

Hiashi was just sipping his morning tea, his stern face relaxing as he was taking in the full, aromatic smell of his favourite liquid. He loved these calms, quiet mornings. No paperwork, no troubles, no worries…

CRUSH!

Hiashi stifled long, long sigh as his eldest daughter just jumped down through the destroyed ceiling right on the table in front of him, looking around in slight confusion before she turned around and gave him flashy grin.

"Oh, hi gramps. I'm sorry about the roof – it wasn't as durable as I hoped for," Hinata scratched back of her neck as she looked around, pretending confusion. "How can you actually eat in such messy place? Isn't it a bit hard to find some straight place to put your tea on?"

He loved these calms, quiet mornings… until something like this happened.

When Hinata was born, he actually hoped for someone who would inherit the best, both from him and from his beloved wife – strength, skills and focused mind from him, and beauty, womanly skills and quiet demeanor from Hitomi. When she had to be a girl, as medic ninjas told him in the moment they discovered that Hitomi was pregnant, he hoped for a girl worthy of being the heiress of the mighty Hyūga clan.

Somehow, something went a tad bit wrong with Hinata.

She was strong – no doubt about that. Her trainings were good, with her doing her best and often surprising him when he thought she was nothing but a weakling – only for her to work harder and harder, making him slowly but surely accept she was extraordinary in the Hyūga clan. She certainly was skilled as well, able to outrun half-unit of ANBU at any day or night time, forcing them to call for at least two backups to be able to bring her down. Focused mind… well, he couldn't decline that when she focused on something, she would do it no matter what.

But, the ratio of all those things was somehow wrong mixed, making from his eldest daughter loud, bold prankster who was making half of the village laugh and the other shake their heads at the Hyūga clan.

He sighed, moving his tea away from the now destroyed table. "Hinata, do you remember what have I told you about your pranks? Not to mention how to properly address your father, and especially not to use the word _gramps_?"

"Of course!" Hinata nodded, before starting to pack some of the food on the second table into her backpack. "I'd love to stay and discuss it more, gramps, but today is Academy graduation exam. It's finally time for me to become kunoichi, get true shinobi sensei and work hard with my team to become the best in the whole Konoha!" She seemed really enthusiastic as she was stuffing bread and rice into her small bag.

Hiashi sighed again. This was exactly the reason why he couldn't get really angry with Hinata – despite her being so naive, insolent and disrespectful, she was also very energetic, trying to do her best and never giving up. He didn't know where did she get such traits in her personality, but he already learned that suppressing them was completely ineffective.

Maybe he really was getting old. Keeping up with his loud, energetic daughter started to prove to be too much for a man like him, despite his best tries.

"Very well then, Hinata. Go, do your best, and remember – present yourself and Hyūga's name with the dignity and honor it deserves…" he discovered he was talking to air as Hinata was already gone, while quiet giggling outside the room gave out Hanabi, trying not to choke from her laughing fit.

He sighed again, while motioning for a few servant maids to clean up the mess. It was at times like these he wished that Neji would be the heir to the clan, and not Hinata… but deep inside his heart, he was glad that Hinata seemed to possess such a cheerful personality. It somehow brightened this house and place, despite – or maybe because – its complete unsuitability for a Hyūga.

He just wished for Hinata to be a little bit **less** cheerful and loudmouth.

(…)

_I hope I didn't overdo it,_ Hinata was quickly running toward the Academy, her happy, smiling face contrasting with her inner worries. Hanabi assured her she already did much, much worse things than this, but she was still a bit unsure about doing such outrageous things to her father, whom she knew as the strictest person in the world.

But, strangely, her doubts were disappearing with every moment she spent here, and with every prank she managed to do. _I wonder why I suddenly feel so… so free of everything, so careless, so… _her thoughts would have probably continued on, shouldn't she register she was already in front of the Academy, and put on a determined smile. Everything was going on just as she planned last night. And her plans included being the best kunoichi in her class and get rewarded with the title Rookie of the Year. It was essential for the rest of her plan.

As she entered the estates of the Academy, she failed to notice shy, timid look of two cerulean blue eyes, watching her from behind a nearby tree.

(…)

_(Fifteen minutes later, Academy class, Konoha)_

"All right," began Iruka as soon as he put away last of the tests and walked back in front of the whole class. "You have exactly one hour to finish your written tests. After that, we will all go to the training grounds to test your taijutsu skills, and after that, you will be given individual ninjutsu and genjutsu exams. If everything goes well, you will be rewarded with your own Konoha forehead protector and become shinobi of Konoha. If not," his look got a bit apologetic, "I'm afraid we will see each other in a next year here."

_Sorry, teach. I don't plan to spend another year here,_ smirked Hinata, and with proclaimed _**Begin! **_quickly turned around her test sheet and started evaluating her questions. With a sting of relief, she realized they were really easy, at least for her, and started filling them up at the same time as she silently activated her Byakugan and looked around the room.

Just as she expected, Kiba was having slight problems with the test, which he was able to overcome by letting his puppy Akamaru look around the class from top of his head and quietly yip to him the answers he saw in other people's tests. Shikamaru filled barely half of them and then went back to sleep, ignoring amused or disgusted looks of his fellow classmates, along with Iruka's resigned one. Shino was doing quite fine, and most girls, including Sakura and Ino, were having easy time with it as well. She didn't even have to look at Sasuke to know he finished about the same time as she did – she was just glad she kept her head low, so even when she was able to see him, he was unable to see her. The sight of him still sent slight wave of anger through her body.

And Naruto… Hinata secretly turned her look on him, only to be very pleasantly surprised. Naruto was working quietly, inconspicuously, but was doing rather well. Hinata frowned a bit, surprised because she didn't remember him being the studying type, but quickly shrugged it off and allowed herself a small smile. The higher score Naruto would get, the better for both of them.

"All right, everyone stop please!" exclaimed Iruka as he moved to take all the tests, then hid them in his drawer and pointed to the door. "Everyone, please move to the training ground quickly, so we can continue with your exam." Upon his words, all students got up and excitedly moved out.

"So, Hinata-chan? How was your test?" asked Kiba, secretly proud of himself for his way to get good score on his test.

"Very good, Kiba-kun," was Hinata's answer, as she smiled innocently at him. "Can I guess yours went good as well, considering Akamaru got out more answers than you?"

"Wha… you noticed?"

"It is highly improbable that your attempts of cheating would go unnoticed, Kiba," was Shino's quiet answer as he appeared next to them, startling them both. "Your skills at obtaining information in a secret way leave a lot to be desired."

Hinata just giggled quietly as she listened to her friend's bickering, though her look moved a lot back to the blonde boy she was trying to keep her eyes on. It was quite hard, nearly impossible without her Byakugan, making her secretly admire his stealth skills, but also tearing her apart for him to behave like that. For Naruto to not act loud, noisy and self-confident was for Hinata like if sun would rise on the west.

"Now," Iruka continued as they arrived on a rather large training grounds, void of any obstacles except a circle painted on the ground, approximately ten meters in radius, "as I call your name, please step into the ring. Once there, I'll choose your opponent, or you can choose one yourself if you want to. After that, you fight until one of you gives up or gets out of the ring, by any means. Remember, though, that you are only sparring – no hard punches, no use of ninjutsu or genjutsu, and no use of chakra. Should you use your family or clan's taijutsu, remember to not use chakra with it – Kiba, Hinata, you hear me?" When he received two nods, he got a paper from his assistant Mizuki and read the first name. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped into the circle, smiling arrogantly as his look slowly travelled over the gathered students. He already knew who he wanted, but he wanted it to go his way. His look stopped on Hinata… and then travelled further, searching for his prey until he found it. As his eyes slightly widened, the crowd stepped aside to reveal Naruto standing behind them all, but now clearly visible to everyone. He quickly took a step back, his fearful eyes slowly meeting with Sasuke's, whose smirk only widened. Most of the class started smirking as well, knowing what was about to happen. Sasuke has chosen his prey.

"Bastard… he's going after the weakest in our group. That won't even be a fight," Kiba gritted his teeth, while Hinata's soft features hardened, along with her fists. She knew what that look Sasuke gave her was for – he wanted her to know that he was going to pick Naruto because she protected him yesterday. This was going to be his revenge.

Unless…

As soon as Sasuke opened his mouth, Hinata stepped forward. "Hey, Uchiha! How about me going in there and show you your place?" All students around gasped at someone willingly choosing Sasuke as their opponent, while Sasuke's onyx look returned to the blue-haired girl.

"You think you can take me on, Hyūga? You won't have any aspect of surprise here," his smirk didn't falter a bit.

"I don't need surprise to put a scar on that dainty face of yours," Hinata's smile only made Sasuke frown at her, but he stepped into the ring, while Hinata stepped into it on the opposite side. Both of them slipped into their respective forms, Sasuke into slightly altered academic taijutsu, Hinata into her Gentle Fist.

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Hinata-chan!" shouted Kiba, one of the few who rooted for her.

"Maybe finding a more proper order and choose of your words would serve to encourage our friend better," stated Shino.

"Huh?" Kiba looked at him, clearly confused.

"Never mind."

"Are you two prepared?" asked Iruka, slightly surprised by Hinata's choice, but not going to question her about it. When both fighters nodded, he stepped aside and proclaimed: "Begin!"

Hinata immediately took off and ran at Sasuke, who remained stoic in his place, awaiting her attack. When she was nearby him, she quickly sent an open palm thrust into his chest, only for him to push it aside and counter it with a punch of his own. Catching her off guard, Sasuke managed to land a solid blow into her stomach, sending Hinata few steps away before she stopped, shooting him both surprised and angered look.

He smirked. "You didn't really think you were better than me, did you Hyūga? You caught me by surprise yesterday," he slightly changed his stance, his right hand moving forward with his left going in level with his waist, "but it won't happen again."

"We'll see!" shouted Hinata at him, before charging back again. They quickly exchanged three more hits, before Sasuke went onto an offensive, kicking his left leg at Hinata's side. She quickly ducked under it and jumped forward, her right hand extended in an attempt to strike him, only for him to catch her hand and send her forward while sweeping against her legs. Hinata managed to jump over it, but his hurl made her land several feet away from him, forcing her to do a somersault on the ground to avoid any injuries. As she rose back to her feet, Sasuke's arrogant smirk made her only more furious.

"Give up," he advised while he returned into his stance. "I saw you fighting with that Gentle Fist of yours. I know all of its basic patterns, and more importantly – I know how you like to attack. Watching you for four years doing the same things again and again really helped." His look gained on disdain as he looked her up from head to toe. "You have no chance of winning this fight, Hyūga, just as that pitiful orphan wouldn't have should I choose him. You failures perfectly match each other."

_How can this be?_ mused Hinata as she got back into her Jyūken stance. _It seems we're really on the same level of speed now, though he's very probably stronger than I am. Without using chakra to make my Jyūken able to hurt or kill, it won't matter if I land a hit, he'll just shrug it off. _She gritted her teeth as she started attacking him again, but it was just as she feared – he either blocked it or pushed it away, while responding with his own attacks quickly and ruthlessly. Although she felt quite quicker, stronger and overall better in her new young body than she did before, it was not enough to beat someone as skilled as Sasuke.

"Don't give up, Hinata-chan!" Kiba cheered on her, opposite to what most fan-girls were doing. Shino merely nodded to his loud cry, while Iruka was watching the fight very curiously. Actually he was watching it so much he failed to notice sly look his assistant Mizuki was giving to Naruto.

Sasuke's smirk widened when he forced Hinata to back away with a strong round kick, and returned into his stance. "Still don't have enough, Hyūga? By now, you should realize you just can't win. You're no match against my skills."

Hinata fumed silently as she took her Jyūken stance. She hated to admit it, but it really seemed Sasuke was the better one out of the two of them. Absent-mindedly, her look travelled to the crowd surrounding them, and rested on the blonde boy who somehow, despite being well hidden, managed to get into the place from which he could see them better.

_Naruto-kun…_ look on her shy friend gave her a courage boost, steeling her resolve. How would she look, giving up so soon and in just a training spar? Her own mirror would laugh at her. Taking a deep breath and calming her mind, she suddenly got an idea. _If my own fighting style doesn't work, then I... then I just have to use a new one!_ Confident smile appeared on her face as she reached for a zipper on her jacket. _Naruto-kun, thank you!_

Sasuke expected lots of things from Hinata – to give up, break down, charge him mindlessly. But he certainly didn't expect her to unzip her orange jacket and throw it blindly into the crowd, just as stepping out of her sandals. "If you are trying to blind me with your pitiful body, Hyūga, let me tell you in advance – it won't work!"

"I wouldn't lower myself to that in a thousand years!" spat Hinata, now clad only in her fishnet shirt and pants, as she carefully dropped on all four, balancing on just tips of her fingers. "I'm just taking new stance of my fighting style!"

Sasuke's look gained on disdain. "So you're going to fight like an animal? Fitting my image of a standard Hyū…" he had to stop and quickly prepare himself as Hinata launched herself at him.

Hinata was in front of him in just a second, rising from her pose on just her legs and throwing a punch in his face. Sasuke simply blocked, but as soon as he did, Hinata dropped down and kicked him into his leg, sending him to the ground. He quickly leaned against one hand to do a somersault and get back on his legs again, but at that moment Hinata launched forward, tackling them both to the ground.

_What the hell is she doing?_ he thought angrily as he pushed her out of himself, but as soon as he got back on his feet, Hinata kicked him into a side. He caught her leg, only for her to draw herself closer, using his grip on her feet as leverage. With his hand caught, he wasn't able to block her first three punches, and when he let go of her leg, she dropped back on all four and tackled him with her shoulder, sending him down again. He cursed angrily, but in the next moment was gasping for air as Hinata turned around and drove her feet into his stomach.

_It works! It works!_ thought Hinata happily as she continued in her crazy assault on Sasuke, attacking from the most unexpected angles or in the weirdest combinations of throws, punches and kicks. What she was doing right now was called a Fox Fu, style that her old Naruto learned to use when drawing on Kyūbi's power. It was wild, animalistic and based on unexpectedness, using instincts and all four limbs in order to not give her opponent a moment to breathe or think calmly. Of course, Naruto was much better at it than she ever could, but she hoped Sasuke not expecting this would give her just the advantage she needed.

It turned out very true as Sasuke, completely thrown off by her new crazy style, attempted to fight back, only for her to always get up and attack him again, both of them rolling on the ground most of the time and creating clouds of dust from their strikes.

_What the hell is she doing? How dares she attack me like that? She fights just like… an animal!_ thought Sasuke angrily, and decided to throw off Iruka's order to pull back, deciding to put Hinata's lights out with a next punch. As he drove his fist with his entire strength behind it, his eyes widened in surprise as Hinata merely caught his shirt in both hands, dropped down and threw him over herself, making him fly out of the circle and land hard on the ground. He cursed and got up, ready to continue, until his teacher's voice brought him back to reality.

"Winner, Hinata Hyūga!"

"What?! I'm not done yet!" shouted Sasuke, angry at being bested by a girl, and Hinata no less.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Iruka's smile was quite apologetic, though it only made Sasuke angrier, "but rules were that fight ends with one of you being unable to fight anymore, or being out of the circle." He pointed on Sasuke, who, after his short fly, was with his entire body out of it. "And I'm afraid Hinata managed to throw you out."

"Enjoy being the second one, Uchiha," Hinata smirked cockily at him, while rising back on her feet and dusting herself off. She didn't mind too much that she got dirty, what mattered was that she won! _'Naruto-kun, I wouldn't be able to win without you today. Thank you,'_ she thought silently as she slipped back into her sandals, looking around for her jacket. To her immense surprise, she found out that when she threw it off, the one who caught it and was carefully holding it until now was no one else than Naruto, slightly red in his face and holding it a bit away from his body, though careful to not drop it down.

"Thanks for keeping my jacket intact, Naruto-kun!" she smiled widely at him, but couldn't help but feel bad when he only nodded, as slightly as possible, and quickly took few steps back away from her. It really seemed he wasn't feeling too comfortable around her. Though, should she be completely honest with herself, she would have to admit Naruto didn't seem to be very comfortable around anyone.

She dazed off for the rest of the fights, her thoughts centered only around her recent win and about continuing in her plan… and about her friend. Sometimes, when she rarely caught sight of him again, he was always at least partially hidden, and was never looking in her direction, or at least she didn't see him do it. It always saddened her, but also made her more determined to do something about it.

_Naruto-kun… I'm going to do for you what you did back there for me,_ she promised herself as she, along with the rest of the students, went back into the class for another round of tests.

(…)

_(Three hours later, outside of the Academy, Konoha)_

"Aaah, that was piece of cake, wasn't it Akamaru?" sighed Kiba happily as he petted his small puppy, who yipped back at him. "Ninjutsu was simply too easy for us, and that clone technique was just laughable. And did you see how I wiped the floor with that guy, Hinata-chan…?"

He stopped in his ranting and looked around, only to realize the target of his speech was long gone by now. "Dammit… where'd she go?"

"Hinata informed me about having a matter of great importance she had to discuss with Hokage-sama," said Shino, making Kiba jump from how close he was to him without Inuzuka ever noticing.

"Hey, really? And why didn't she tell me too?" he sounded very offended and put on a scolding face.

"I believe," Shino responded while pushing up the black glasses that hid his eyes from everyone's look, "that she tried to tell you exactly three times, and gave up when she was unable to stop you from talking only about yourself."

"H-Hey! Are you saying that I'm self-centered person?!"

"I never said such a thing," Shino kept walking away from seething Kiba, "but I have to admit your self-reflection is quite accurate."

"Hey! Come back and say it into my face, bug boy!" shouted Kiba and ran after his friend. He was so distracted that he failed not only to notice number of parents who came to pick up their children, but also a lonely person, sitting on a swing about thirty meters from them.

Naruto was that person, gripping on the ropes that were holding the swing in the air, and was trying really hard to not look up. For whenever he did, he only saw happy faces of other children, proud and cheerful expression of their parents, and whenever he locked a gaze with someone, he also saw cold, distant looks, sometimes filled with disdain, disgust, or even hatred. He always just looked down again, not wanting any troubles.

_W-Why? _he thought, trying very hard to not cry again. He promised himself to not cry anymore, but at moments like these, it seemed all his promises just flew off. _Why do they look at me like that? Is it…_ he looked again on all the kids who were proudly showing their forehead protectors, pieces of rectangular metal with two clothes on sides to tie it over, with small swirling sign of Konoha on it, _… is it because I am so weak? Because… because I am the only one who failed? _He slowly brought his hand up, to touch his own forehead, but no protector was there, only goggles he received for his twelfth birthday. He liked them very much, even though he didn't know who gave them to him, but right now, they only served as another remind that he failed his exam. Third time.

Somewhere very, very deep within himself, he half hoped for that girl to show up. He knew he would probably flee from her again, unable to withstand her pity for him – in the very unlikely case she would even had some for him – but just to look at her somehow made him feel better. Yes, whenever she looked at him, it made him look away and feel strange heat on his cheeks and back on his neck, but it also felt somehow good. Because she was the only one who didn't give him those eyes. Those cold, uncaring, hateful eyes. Hers were soft, and warm, and didn't accuse him of things he couldn't even remember doing. They were soothing and nice and promised him everything was going to be all right.

But she didn't come. And that was all he needed to realize the sad reality. Now that she was kunoichi and he still Academy student, they were going to part, as if nothing was ever between them. Probably there was never anything between them in the first place…

"It isn't fair, right Naruto?"

Naruto fell over from his swing as sudden, though quiet voice from behind startled him. As he quickly tried to get at least on all four, he suddenly noticed nobody was around them. They were alone, he… and Iruka's assistant, Mizuki.

"It isn't fair for them to not give you another chance," continued Mizuki, sudden comfort and sympathy in his voice startling to Naruto, but so much better than those other voices he was glad for that change. Even though he still didn't feel quite right, he sensed he should at least do something, and nodded weakly.

Mizuki smiled at him. "I thought so as well. Even though you failed at doing even a simple clone technique, I can say you have a hidden potential in you, Naruto." He looked somewhere above him, with very quizzical look on his face. "Perhaps… well, I shouldn't tell you, but I believe someone like you deserves a second chance." He leaned towards Naruto and whispers quietly in his ear. "There is another way to get you promoted and become a genin."

What followed was like a dream to Naruto – the explanation about a village hidden scroll, full of techniques, and learning just one of them would grant him promotion to genin no matter how badly he did at all other tests. Where the scroll was hidden, and how to get around the guards – even good place at woods to learn the technique secretly. Mizuki knew all, and was more than willing to share it, and Naruto listened as intensively as never before.

True, as he set out to the tower where the scroll was supposed to be hidden, something just didn't feel right about this. Something sounded a bit strange, at least, something he couldn't put his finger on at this very moment. His inner feeling, though very quiet, was telling him he was going to get himself into a trouble.

But he couldn't back up now. Deep inside, he knew something was wrong with the looks others were giving him. They sentenced him without any trial, they hated him without even saying why. And deep inside, he wanted to change that. He didn't want people to look at him that way. He wanted them to look at him… other way. Any other way, but those cold looks.

He moved through streets of Konoha, invisible as a shadow.

Back at the swing, Mizuki's warm look slowly faded into a devilish grin. _Yes, that's right demon brat, _he thought with great glee, _walk right into my trap for weak-minded idiots like you. In the moment you steal the scroll, you'll be marked as a traitor of the village. No one will even consider you to be innocent. And then,_ he slowly caressed kunai in his vest, _it will be such a simple matter to kill you and take the scroll for myself. Nobody will even give your corpse a second glance, and before they'll get suspicious about someone other than you taking the scroll, I'll be long gone!_

Smirking, he went after Iruka, so that he would have a perfect alibi for the time when the scroll was going to be taken.

(…)

_(Early evening, Hokage's office, Konoha)_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as Third Hokage and leader of the whole Konoha, leaned back against his chair, somehow unhappily looking at the pile of papers still laying on his desk, almost innocent in its greatness. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed every time he went to do some paperwork, it only increased. He tried to counter this with not doing it at all, but then it just grew with double the rate.

Considering a small break with his favourite pipe, he almost reached for it, despite what would his advisors or secretary say about it, when he heard a sudden noise outside. He frowned and turned his attention towards the door, where a second after that had happened very funny scene.

Door blew open, almost as if someone punched them quite hard, and inside jumped a small, blue-haired girl in bright orange jacket and blue pants, dodging both his secretary and two of his guards at the same time, ignoring their yelling about Hokage being busy. "Geez, I'm sure the old man can spare a minute or five for little old me!" she snapped back and turned at her heels to avoid one guard, but failed to get outside the reach of the second one and was pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. Shouting and calling them very colorful names, guards were about to throw her out, until Hokage himself has spoken.

"Well, well, well…" he said in slightly amused voice as he folded his hands against themselves, "it has to be really important when White Whirlwind of Konoha shows herself up at my office – and even outside my arranged schedule."

Guards simply blinked, while Hinata, trapped under them, gave him a sly smirk. "That's because I never follow your arranged schedule, old man – nor do I ever announce I'm going to visit you."

"Very true," the man with quite a big white beard and old looking body waved dismissively at his guards. "You can leave us… and you too, Shiori. If there is something Hinata wishes to discuss with me despite having to get around my guards, I think it is worth a hearing."

"As… as you order, Hokage-sama!" both guards and secretary nodded and left the room, though every one of them sent Hinata a dirty look before that.

She simply stuck out her tongue at them and then got up, dusting herself off and folding hands behind head. "Sorry for this, old man. I insisted it was important, but that old witch…"

"Shiori is actually quite a young lass, Hinata," calm voice interrupted her.

She shrugged. "… then that young witch said you're too busy and can't waste your time on someone like me, so I kind of insisted, and then she wanted to throw me out and called those two, so-"

"I think I get the point," Sarutobi took this chance to take his pipe, lit it with a simple fire jutsu and then inhaled deeply, his face picture of relief until he focused back on the child before him. "So, would you kindly explain to this _old man_ why did you feel it so important to visit me, Hinata?"

"Yeah!" she said and pulled out a paper, adorned by several swirling themes with her name stated in big black letters. "I was awarded with a Rookie of the Year award! I was best in my class, even better than that jerk Sasuke!"

True was, Sarutobi felt himself quite confused now. "Well, of course I congratulate you on this, Hinata, but if it is all that led you to me this evening…"

"Of course not!" she interrupted him, stuffed the paper very informally into her packet and looked at him with shining eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about team arrangements for tomorrow. You know, who is going to be with whom and such!"

Sarutobi nodded, feeling Hinata was slowly getting to her real point. Well, the longer she took, the longer he could enjoy his pipe. "I am listening, young lady," he took another inhale of smoke.

"Well, the thing is – I was thinking about this a lot, and I figured out something like this – if I put out some unimportant teams, you were going to put me, Shino and Kiba together, then Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji, and Naruto-kun with Sakura and Sasuke, right? Amongst others, of course! h she quickly spat out, looking at him with quite a determination in her eyes.

Third Hokage's eyes half-closed, staring at young kunoichi quite curiously. "And how, by any chance, did you figure this out?" he asked, pretending to control if his pipe was working, but in fact now concentrated on Hinata very much. The team's establishments were put out just this afternoon, when all students were having their tests, and as far as he knew, no jōnin there should tell anyone about this.

Hinata grinned. "Quite simple, old man!" she started to count on her fingers. "I have Byakugan, Kiba has Akamaru and his nose, and Shino has his bugs – we're almost too good to not be together as a perfect tracking team!" She lifted a second finger. "Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji all had their parents working together as a team before, thanks to their clan fs secret techniques, so this would be remembering of a memory as well as making very well-balanced team. h She lifted her third finger, and actually scowled a bit. gAnd you would put Naruto-kun together with Sasuke because Sasuke was one of the best in our class while Naruto-kun was one of the worst, and just toss in Sakura because of her pure academic knowledge, wouldn ft you? h she finished in almost accusing tone.

Sarutobi blinked, not really sure if it was really so transparent how were teams going to be picked together, but his instinct told him there was more to it. He would be surprised if even Shikamaru would think it up, and not because he was a genius – just because he was too lazy to think about it that hard. "Let's say it is actually true, and I would really sort teams out like this," he stuffed his pipe anew and took another calming breath. "Would there be something wrong with it, Hinata?"

"Of course!" she spat, surprising him once again. "I don't like this setup even a little bit!"

Slowly, Sarutobi started to smile. He already had a feeling where this was going to lead. "If my brain cells didn't give up on me due to my old age, I believe you are talking about Naruto here…"

"You bet I'm talking about him!" her fierceness surprised him again. Surprised him, because there was something more there he couldn't put his finger on. Something like… accusation? "You all think he's weak just because he has low grades, but did you see how the whole village treats him? How he's being put down by almost his whole class, and Sasuke being in the lead? Had anyone take even one glance at him?!" she stared at the old man in front of her, going to his table and slamming her hands down onto its desk. The old wood creaked in protest. "Did anyone…" she spoke in very, very low voice, "actually care about him, in even the slightest way?"

Sarutobi was very good actor, so he showed nothing. But deep down, he knew Hinata was right. Naruto was… difficult task at best, and his handling the situation seemed to be the most rightful one at that moment. Even though he was getting reports about Naruto not being very obedient or calm, doing ruckus here and there, he simply trusted his people who watched over him and shrugged this off as a child's way to make itself be noticed. _After all,_ he thought somberly when looking at the white-eyed kunoichi, _even in the wildest reports, Naruto barely ever reached even a half of what Hinata has ever done._

But he had to admit he never had a time to see for himself, talk to the boy in person, get him known for who he really was. He didn't do it… for multiple reasons.

"Very well, Hinata," he took another breath from his pipe, "I can see your point. What do you propose to do, if I can be so bold and ask you?"

Hinata scowled at his attempt to shrug this off as something unimportant, but decided to let it go. She wanted to catch a bigger fish this time. "Simple," she announced, "I want Naruto-kun to be on my team!"

Hokage had to clench his throat muscles tightly to not cough out anything he just had in his lungs. He expected something like Hinata wanting her own sensei or being put in a team with Sasuke to have some competition, but for her to ask to be with Naruto was… strange, to say the least.

"Naruto…?" he slowly stuffed his pipe again to gain more time to think, and eyed Hinata curiously. "Why would you want him on your team?"

"Well, putting aside the most obvious things," Hinata's tone changed into a bit sarcastic, "if you leave him with Sasuke and Sakura, I can tell you right now what he won't become. He won't become anything even remotely close to a full-fledged ninja. He'll be too busy dealing with crazy emo who had his clan wiped out, shrieking fangirl who worships Sasuke as some sort of Kami, and lazy teacher who'll only be interested in a student with Sharingan!"

Sarutobi's eyes gained slightly suspicious look, and Hinata realized she might've said too much. She quickly continued. "However, if you put Naruto-kun with me and, let's say, Kiba, he won't have anyone in his team to abuse or belittle him. Kiba often stood up to defend him from Sasuke, and I certainly don't hold anything against Naruto-kun. Plus, our sensei would be much less inclined to judge Naruto for anything."

"Judge him?" Sarutobi slowly stood up, even in his old age impressive as ever before. "Hinata, explain to me why should anyone judge Naruto – now!"

Hinata blinked, realizing she really did say too much this time. She was in very dangerous situation now, and if not handled delicately, it could even mean her death. She knew very well what laws around Naruto were created, and what was the penalty for breaking them…

Looking straight in those hard black orbs, she went for the safest option. The truth. "When I was six, I was escorted home by one of the branch family members. Naruto-kun was just running down our street, and I heard one woman whispering something about Kyūbi's brat." She almost shivered when Hokage's look became diamond hard, but steeled herself and continued. "I didn't know what it meant at that time, and only thought she disliked Naruto-kun just like anyone else. Then… I started noticing other things. Like why is Naruto-kun's birthday on the same day that village was attacked by Kyūbi, or why does he have three whisker-like scars on each cheek, or why is he so hated by almost everyone and has no parents and…"

"Enough!" sharp voice was enough to shut even Hinata's motor mouth immediately.

Hiruzen let out slow, tired sigh as he inhaled another cloud of smoke from his pipe. He never expected for someone to find out Naruto's secret on their own, much less this midget loudmouth. And considering what he himself actually proclaimed as a law, he feared of her following response.

"Hinata," he spoke, in very tired voice, "did you talk about this, to anyone? Any single person?"

"No!" was Hinata's firm answer. To Sarutobi's surprised look, she only sounded more ironic. "Really, why should I? It seems all adults know already, their children at least mimic them if they don't know themselves, and Naruto-kun…" she looked aside, adding sadly: "Well, telling him about it would be the cruelest thing ever done to him."

Hokage couldn't help himself but relax slightly. "Hinata, now listen very closely. You very probably didn't know about it until now, but the fact that Kyūbi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is sealed inside Naruto, is classified as an S-class secret. I myself made a law that no one can speak about it on pain of death." He sighed again. "Only I and Naruto can tell other people about it without fear of retribution."

"Well, with all due respect old man, it seems like your law really backfired!" Hinata seemed quite aggravated. "I am sure most children don't know about Naruto-kun being a demon, and yet they still call him one, probably because they see their parents do so and think it's pretty cool or something!"

"So, you think Naruto is a demon?" Hiruzen asked softly, slowly calming down now that he knew Hinata was safe from his law. The woman she heard saying that probably wasn't, but even he knew that he could hardly find one common villager from six years ago.

Hinata frowned again. "Of course not! You said it yourself – Kyūbi is only sealed inside Naruto-kun. He's not Kyūbi or demon or damned brat or anything they call him. Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun!"

Hokage nodded. "Very intelligent conclusion, Hinata," he slowly took another breathe of pipe smoke. "And, as a matter of fact, you are right. Naruto is not a demon. It is sad that most of the village thinks otherwise, despite my best tries."

Hinata felt really inclined to start shouting again, about _lots_ of things, but she forced herself to calm down. She just escaped from very nasty trap, and didn't feel like trying her luck again. Besides, she still needed Hokage's approval. "So, what about Naruto-kun being on my team?"

Sarutobi smiled slowly. They were again returning to why Hinata had come to him today. "I'm listening to your reasons, Hinata."

Hinata grinned, her energetic behaviour back again. "Here it is, old man! First – in my team will be me, Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun. Me and Kiba are still good at tracking, me with my eyes and Kiba with his nose. Naruto-kun could be the prime fighter in our group, distracting enemies and protecting me and Kiba while we do our jobs." When she saw Hokage nod at that, she continued. "I would still feel bad about Shino being at Sasuke's team, but I'm sure he would handle it. He's calm and collected and remarks of other people rarely touch him. He wouldn't let Uchiha have it his way."

"Interesting choice, Hinata," Sarutobi slowly put his pipe away, knowing he already did enough to ruin his health, and put his hands together again. "You, of course, do realize that composition of teams is a very delicate matter, and I can't change it on a whim, don't you?"

Hinata slowly smirked. Here came the best part of her plan. "I do, Hokage-sama," she said politely, immediately catching Hokage's attention. "In the case Naruto-kun's movement on my team would be impossible to arrange, I am sure that the village council should focus on much more important things." She smiled sweetly and finished in a very nice voice. "Maybe on the books their Hokage is spending his time with. Books with pink cover, pervy content and title _Icha Icha_ on them?"

Sarutobi blinked, and despite his best try he felt his composure shaken. "How do you know about those books, Hinata?" he asked, unable to not let slight fear get in his voice.

Another sweet smile was her answer. "Please, Hokage-sama," she gently tapped her temple, "you're speaking with a Hyūga. You surely know we can see through solid objects when we want to." She pretended a slow look around his office. "Now that I'm actually thinking about it, maybe I didn't search this place quite thoroughly yet…"

Despite her strong talking, Hinata was a bit nervous inside. After all, she was just kind of threatening Third Hokage, feat that lots of people would call crazy or even suicidal. Should he take this the wrong way…

Sarutobi watched her for a bit longer, quietly contemplating everything he knew, before he slowly nodded. "I see. Very well then, Hinata. I promise to take your reasons seriously and discuss this matter with your assigned jōnin teachers once again. Should they agree, we will organize a member swap between your teams. h Small smile appeared on his face. gIs that acceptable? h

"You bet it is!" Hinata grinned widely, victory written all over her face. "Thanks, old man! I knew I could count on you."

"Well, I am glad I did not let your expectations down," Sarutobi's answer was slightly ironic as his look took on seriousness again. "And Hinata, remember what I have told you – you are not allowed to talk about this secret with anyone, except me or Naruto when he tells you on his own."

Hinata nodded and was prepared to agree loudly, but was interrupted by loud banging on the door. Confused, both she and Sarutobi turned their attention towards the door, which immediately gave up under the pressure from an unknown jōnin.

"Hokage-sama! Emergency!" he shouted, his lack of discipline alerting old man immediately. "Naruto somehow got into the protected vault and stole Scroll of Seals from there!"

_He what?!_ Hinata was shocked. Why would Naruto steal anything? This had to be some kind of mistake!

"I see," Hokage slowly got up and nodded at the panting man, seemingly unfazed by the whole incident. "Gather all available jōnin immediately." When the man nodded and disappeared, he turned back to his guest. "I am sorry, Hinata, but duty c..." he stopped and curiously looked around.

Hinata was there no more.

(…)

_(At the same time, small clearing in the woods, periphery of Konoha's village)_

_I… I… did it,_ thought Naruto, feeling small sting of pride inside him. It was just like Mizuki-sensei told him. Everything was just as he described – guards, secret passage to the vault, everything there. Including the large scroll, almost as big as his small twelve-years old body, which was now resting in his lap. Scroll that contained Konoha's most secret and difficult techniques.

His ticket to becoming a genin.

As he started to untie the small red cord holding the scroll sealed, he thought back on what Mizuki actually told him. _One technique,_ he said, _that's all you need to learn from that scroll. Just go where I told you, it's quiet there and nobody will disturb you. You can practice there until you learn a single technique from the scroll, and once I get to you, we can go and together present your results to Iruka. After he sees it, your promotion is a sure thing, Naruto._

A hesitant smile appeared on his face as he unrolled the scroll, curiously looking at the first technique he found there. His eyes slowly travelled over the technique's name, but when he reached its end, his mood was down in the dust again.

_Shadow clone technique?_ he thought, feeling panic rise in his chest. _No. Please, anything but a clone technique. I can't do a clone technique!_

His eyes slowly travelled down, feeling very well known sting of failure. The clone technique was a basic academy technique, required from every student before he or she could become a genin. And it was a technique he himself found unable to do. Whenever other students created from one to three clones, he was unable to make a single one. And when he, at rare occasions, managed to create one, it looked nothing like him. It was a pitiful imitation of him, unable to fool anyone who wasn't blind. And just now this scroll presented to him something even harder.

For a moment, he considered looking at another technique on the scroll, or maybe even going back, returning it and admitting defeat and his inability to be a ninja. Maybe he just wasn't made out to be a ninja. Maybe he could do something else. Something… well… anything but being a ninja.

But right when he was about to quit, seal the scroll again and return to the village, a sudden spark ignited in his stomach. Confused, he put a palm over it, but the spark continued to burn there. Slowly… calmly… and reassuringly. It was like having a nice, warm stone somewhere inside, like something or someone was giving him strength, believing in him and trusting him to make the right choice.

Still confused, but feeling much more confident now than before, he slowly unrolled the scroll more and started to study the exact way how to create a shadow clone.

(…)

_(At the same time, middle of the village, Konoha)_

_Where could Naruto-kun go?_ thought Hinata as she was jumping from roof to roof, her worried face turning around while her white eyes blazed with Byakugan, piercing through walls, doors, obstacles and distance in just a flick of an eye.

She was confused, to say the least. She never heard about Naruto stealing anything. Sure, in her own time, he was much bigger prankster than here, but still, she never heard about him stealing things. He only wanted to have fun, not to cause any damage. He was too honest to take things without paying for them.

_Why didn't I ever ask him about his promotion?_ she thought desperately as she continued to jump over buildings, her eyes turning right and left. _I knew he didn't make it that time either, but when he showed up next day with a headband over his forehead, I never questioned it. I was just glad he made it. Why I never bothered to ask him how he did it?!_

_Because you were much like him at that time,_ reminded her small voice inside her mind, before she shut it up.

_True, but… that's no excuse. Naruto-kun could be in danger now!_ She shook her head. _What am I thinking? He __**is**__ in danger! If I don't find him before ANBU does, they could execute him on sight for stealing such a valuable thing. _Her worries doubled, and she immediately sent more chakra to her eyes, despite increased throbbing and slight pain it caused her. She continued in her search, her eyes travelling over every single inch of space she could cover.

_Please, Naruto-kun. Be safe!_

(…)

_(Half an hour later, small clearing in the woods, periphery of Konoha's village)_

Iruka slowly leaned against the tree, carefully wiping sweat off his face. This search for Naruto proved much more difficult than he thought. Though, to be honest, he should have known it wasn't going to be easy. If he could count on one thing about Naruto, it was that he was master at hiding.

_Naruto… what have you done?_ he thought as he shook his head, and prepared to take off again. He should go and check southern part of the village again. He prepared to jump into branches again, when a sudden sound startled him.

A sound of multiple poofs.

Careful to not give away his location, he sneaked after the source of the sound. After just about fifty meters, he could spot a small clearing in the woods. There was nothing but some small cottage, somehow ragged grass and ground… and small boy in a bright orange clothes, panting heavily. And a large scroll, unrolled on the ground!

Iruka immediately felt several very strong emotions. Joy, from finding Naruto first. Relief, that he was okay. Anger, for him doing something so unbelievably stupid. And worry, seeing him in a such exhausted state.

He slowly went into the clearing, curious when Naruto was going to notice him. True to his observation, Naruto was so exhausted he noticed him only when Iruka's shadow hid his body from the moon, shining high on the sky.

"So… it's finally over," Iruka said, curious how Naruto was going to explain this. He so much hoped Naruto wasn't going to turn into a traitor of the village. That would be very bad for both of them.

Naruto hesitantly looked up, and seeing Iruka, he at first looked confused, but then hesitantly smiled. This was one of the very few adults he trusted a bit, and even though he expected Mizuki here, he hoped that his advisor wouldn't be too angry at him for skipping the steps like they agreed. "I… Iruka-s-sensei… I d-did it," he said, small hint of pride in his voice.

"Yes, you did, Naruto," answered Iruka seriously. "And I expect an explanation from you, because what you did is a very serious thing!"

Naruto looked a bit taken aback and crouched, but his determination to become a ninja was too strong now. He slowly got up on his knees, then on feet, and even though he stumbled a bit, he managed to regain his balance. He looked pleadingly at Iruka. "S-So… could you… p-promote me now, please?"

"Huh?" now it was Iruka who looked baffled. "What are you talking about, Naruto? What promotion?"

"W-Well…" Naruto looked aside, and then slowly brought his look up to the older man. "I… t-the rules… s-say that if I l-learn one technique from this scroll…. I-I get a promotion, right? I… I c-can still become a g-genin, can't I?" he looked at Iruka with immense plea in his eyes. "I-I can show you r-right now, Iruka-sensei! I-I can!"

"Wait, Naruto, wait! Stop for a moment!" Iruka felt absolutely confused. What was the boy talking about? "Who told you that you can get promotion by learning something from the Scroll of Seals?"

"Umm…" Naruto started to feel like something was wrong here. Iruka didn't really look glad or even anxious to his statement that he truly learned a technique from the scroll, but he decided to take it to its end. He gulped loudly, and said in very quiet voice: "M-Mizuki-sensei did…. h-he said that if I t-take this s-scroll… a-and learn something, a-anything… I will get promoted…"

_Mizuki?_ Iruka's inner alarm went crazy. As his mind instantly went over thousands of possibilities why could his assistant do something like this, something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. At the same time, his ears picked up a sound he knew too well. The sound of a flying kunai.

He reacted with the swift precision of an experienced ninja. "Naruto, look out!" he quickly pushed his student out of the way, but by doing that he lost the option of dodging the attack himself. He could only brace himself as a volley of sharp knives flew around him, several of them scratching him on his arms and torso and one piercing right through his right thigh and pinning him against the wooden desk of a cottage behind him. He gritted his teeth to stop a painful moan escape his lips.

Naruto looked mortified. His sensei suddenly pushed him to the ground, and in the next second was impaled to the house by several kunais. "W-What… w-what is happening?" he asked with fearful voice, quickly pulling the scroll to himself.

"Naruto!" loud voice caught his attention, and Naruto quickly looked up, to see Mizuki standing on the tree about twenty meters from him. He was smiling, but something in his smile seemed… off. "Naruto, good job on acquiring the scroll. Now just be a good boy and hand it over to me."

"No!" shouted Iruka, and with painful groan pulled the kunai out of his thigh and threw it aside. "Naruto!" he looked at the frightened boy, "don't let him take that scroll! It contains techniques unique and secret to our village, techniques that can't be allowed to leave this place!"

Naruto started to shake, the scroll in his hands mimicking his movements. He slowly made a step back, then another. He looked from angered Iruka to Mizuki, who still had that strange sweet smile on his face.

"Come on, Naruto," he sounded like a caring parent talking to his child now, "you want to be promoted, right? You want others to acknowledge you, to look at you like you matter, like you deserve to be taken seriously, don't you? Just give me that scroll…"

"Mizuki, you traitor!" Iruka grabbed another kunai from the wall behind him and threw him at the standing figure, but Mizuki simply jumped down and turned his smile on him. "What the hell are you talking about?! Scroll of Seals won't get Naruto promotion, just stealing it is one of the most serious crimes in the whole village! Do you know what punishment awaits those who…" he stopped immediately, not because he saw Mizuki's growing smirk and dangerous spark in his eyes, but because he realized what his words were doing to Naruto.

"Yes, that's right," Mizuki smoothly continued, looking at the shivering blond boy. "I'm afraid I lied to you, Naruto. Stealing the Scroll of Seals is… well, how should I put it… punished by death!" The second large shuriken appeared in his hand almost instantly. "But don't worry, I won't bother you with seeing Iruka die and me getting out with the Scroll. You'll be dead long before that!" With that said, he swung his arm and sent his weapon straight at Naruto.

"Nooo!"

Naruto closed eyes, awaiting the immense pain when he heard the shuriken hit its target. He wondered a bit if death was quick and painless, or quick and painful, or maybe slow and painful… but it started to look like death was painless. Painless, and slow. Was death really supposed to be slow and without pain?

"N-Naruto…"

Unable to not look any longer, Naruto slowly opened his eyes… and found Iruka leaning against the tree behind him. His face was twisted in pain, and small drop of blood came out of the corner of his mouth and dropped on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto was too frightened and surprised to concentrate about the blood too much, needing much more important question to be answered. "W… W-Why?" his blue eyes met black ones. "W-Why did you… s-save me? I-Iruka-s-sensei…"

"Because," Iruka's voice was darkened by the pain, but it was very firm, and also… sad? "Because I know how it is to be alone. I know how it is to be abandoned, to be picked on by someone stronger than you, I know the pain of solitude." Another drop of blood stained Naruto's face as Iruka gently put his palm on the younger boy's shoulder. "You… you felt it too, right? I tried to… to do something, to make you feel better in class. I know you don't deserve what is happening to you…"

"Ha! Nice words, Iruka, but you're only lying to both him and yourself!" Mizuki slowly walked towards them, smirking at the glaring injured teacher and the shivering student. "Iruka actually hates you, Naruto, he hates you as everyone else does… no, that's not the truth. The real truth is that he hates you more! He hates you more because you're the reason his parents are dead and he lived his life in solitude!"

"M…M-M-Me?" Naruto took a step back, but Iruka's hand pulled him closer to him.

"Mizuki, don't you dare to say it!" Iruka now sounded really scared, his voice only few steps away from panic. "That's forbidden!"

"Yes, you Naruto!" Mizuki laughed, in almost a maniacal way, as he buried his wide-open eyes into Naruto's. "You killed Iruka's parents, and many others as well, you killed almost half of our village and worst of all – you killed the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze! You killed them all, because you are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that attacked this village twelve years ago!"

"…. n-no!" Naruto shook his head in shocked disbelief. He tried to take another step back, but Iruka still held him tightly, and his legs felt like grown into the ground. "I… I-I'm n-no monster! I-I'm a h-human…"

"No, you're not!" Mizuki pointed at his stomach. "There, right there, is your seal – the seal used to contain Kyūbi in a human host. You're carrying the Kyūbi in yourself, Naruto, you're its vessel, and through you, it keeps living and endangering us all! Blood of everyone who died at that battle is on its hands, Naruto – their blood is on your hands!" Cruel smirk followed as he was now almost next to them. "Now you finally understand, don't you? People fear you because you could kill any of them any time. They hate you because you took so many innocent people in your rampage, and they pretend you don't exist because that's exactly what should be happening – you shouldn't exist at all! Die!" he pulled out a kunai and slashed against petrified Naruto… only to bury his knife deep in Iruka's palm.

"Naruto…" Iruka had to blink as large red circles started to appear in front of his eyes and almost stumbled as the loss of blood was making him feel light-headed, but his grip on both Naruto's shoulder and Mizuki's kunai was as strong as ever. "Naruto, listen to me. It is true that when Kyūbi attacked Konoha, it took many people's lives. It killed and destroyed and was stopped only after long and harsh battle by being sealed into a small, freshly born baby – into you, Naruto." His voice gained an adamant edge in it. "But, Naruto, I never blamed you for any of those deaths. I didn't blame you, because I know who you are. You are Naruto Uzumaki, future ninja of this village, and most importantly – you are NOT Kyūbi!" His eyes looked at Naruto with immense plea. "The only thing that connects you to the fox is that you're holding it deep in yourself, sealed and powerless. That doesn't make you a demon, Naruto. In fact, it makes you a hero. The only person strong enough to hold Kyūbi in you, and keep us all safe from…"

"Bullshit!" Mizuki kicked Iruka hard in back, forcing him to fall down on his stomach. After that, he took out another kunai and smirked at the laying ninja. "You know, Iruka, this all starts to get kind of boring. I only wanted to get the scroll and kill Naruto, and now I have to deal with you too. And I'm really running short on time. I think I just finish you first, then that little demon and after that I – whoah!" He quickly jumped away to dodge a punch from a person he didn't expect an attack from at all!

"Y-You…" Naruto blinked tears out of eyes as he looked at his sensei, who just coughed violently and small amount of blood appeared on the ground before him. He looked up at Mizuki, who was just smirking at him, and in the first time in his life he felt something other than sadness, fear, emptiness or quiet resignation. He felt anger… and determination. "D-Don't you dare to touch I-Iruka-sensei!"

"What?" Mizuki looked at him incredulously, and then simply started to laugh. "You must be joking!" His laughter quickly died out and turned into dangerous smirk. "What do you think you can actually do, fox brat? Stare me to death? Or stutter me into sleep?" In his confident speech, he missed sudden subtle change in air around them. "I watched you through the whole Academy, and I know you can't do a thing in real combat. You don't know anything about the real taijutsu, you know nothing about how to handle weapons properly – thanks to me, by the way, you don't have to blame yourself for that – and you're even unable to perform a single clone technique. You're just pathetic excuse for a ninja who shouldn't be alive!"

"You…. h-hurt Iruka-sensei…" Naruto started to breathe deeper, feeling sudden rush in his blood and surge in his chest, "a-and… you m-made me steal the s-scroll… i-it's you who s-shouldn't be alive!"

"Ha! Big words from such a grey mouse!" Mizuki extended his hand, prepared to stab his kunai into Naruto's chest. "Die-aaaaaaaa!"

Sudden burst of energy sent him flying back before he crashed into a tree.

_Naruto?_ Iruka thought he had to be dreaming as Naruto's frame started to glow with faint, orange energy. But instead of getting weaker, it was only growing stronger, now clearly visible to the naked eye. And it only seemed to continue in its growth as Naruto put his hands together, in seal unfamiliar to Iruka.

_Kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone technique)!_

Enormous mass of white smoke filled the clearing, and Iruka coughed violently, rolling on his back and leaning against the ground to try and actually see something. Luckily for him, even though the smoke was non-transparent and quite thick, it was quickly dissipating in the early evening's air, and soon made Iruka's jaw drop from the sight it offered him.

Right there, filling the entire clearing, trees around and possibly even more, was Naruto. That, and at least a hundred of his clones, all his exact copies down to the last detail. And all of them had their eyes fixed on Mizuki.

_He… he created shadow clones!_ thought Iruka as he carefully pinched himself to find out if he wasn't dreaming. A sharp pain assured him he was not. _But… that is a jōnin class technique, requiring tremendous amount of chakra. No genin should be able to do it on his own! That means..."  
_

"Ha!" Mizuki laughed, maniacally but was clearly frightened. "This is a nice joke, fox! Do you really think you can make me believe you created fully functional clo-OUCH!" He was sent stumbling as one of the clones jumped forward and punched him hard into stomach.

"Yes, I do…" spoke one of them, his eyes fixated on the chūnin.

"You hurt Iruka sensei," second made a step closer, along with dozens of his copies.

"And now, y-you will be hurt!"

Mizuki was only able to scream in fear and agony, before entire squadron of orange-clad fighters covered him and gave him the beating of his life.

(…)

_(Fifteen minutes later, same place)_

Iruka only stared in bewilderment at his student as Naruto slowly helped him on his feet, all of his clones gone now. Only small clouds of dissipating smoke and body of a heavily beaten Mizuki were proof of his deed.

"That was amazing, Naruto."

Naruto's look quickly perked up, and his cheeks brightened from the warm smile Iruka was giving him.

"You didn't only learn a jutsu that was high above the limit of any Academy student, but you also stopped the traitor from stealing the village's most valuable treasure. Not to mention you saved my life."

Iruka's innocent innuendo only made Naruto's blush grow up, while he looked away in embarrassment. "I-I… j-just tried to p-protect you, Iruka-s-sensei…"

"And you did that well," two strong arms wrapped around the smaller boy.

Naruto flinched, not used to such close contact, but when nothing bad happened, he timidly hugged Iruka back, enjoying the sudden feeling of acceptance and warmth. _I wonder if this… is what could be called parent's pride,_ he wanted to look up to Iruka, but his teacher suddenly stepped away – and Naruto felt something new and cold on his forehead, weighting him down. His fingers curiously traced it, and his whole body has frozen when he recognized the symbol of leaf engraved in it.

"For all you have done, Naruto," Iruka's smile couldn't possibly be larger, "I proudly promote you to a genin of Konoha!"

Naruto blinked, tracing his new trophy as carefully as if it was from feathers, and only then he slowly realized what it meant. Tears gathered in corners of his eyes as he hugged Iruka as tightly as he could.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" he sniffed and buried his head in the older man's chest, letting out all of his fears, unfilled expectations and his newest joy from becoming a real ninja.

Iruka managed to not hiss in pain as his injury quickly reminded itself and hugged Naruto back, deciding to let everything solve later. The scroll, Mizuki groaning in pain, his own injury – all could wait. His student needed him.

About one hundred meters away, Hinata slowly deactivated her Byakugan and let a soft smile adorn her lips. _So this is what happened that night… probably._ She berated herself for being so slow and unable to help Naruto, but she was glad that he still passed and without anyone's help. It really looked like Naruto here and her old boyfriend had more in common than she had expected.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered and jumped away, knowing ANBU were going to be there very quickly. She was sure she wasn't needed here anymore, and Iruka would come up with the story in such a way that Naruto would remain unpunished for stealing the scroll. Everything was going the right way… so far.

* * *

**Preview:**

Hinata: Damn! I forgot about the test after the test! We have to prove ourselves as able-bodied ninjas or we'll be sent back!

Kiba: Cha! That's it? Piece of cake, right Akamaru!

Akamaru: Arf arf!

Hinata: Kiba-kun? (sweet smile) Do you want to be murdered in the most painful way imaginable?

Kiba: N-No, Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Then be quiet and let me think! I need a plan, something – anything!

Naruto: U-umm...

Hinata: And I have to think of it fast, because if I don't, then... then...

_Next time, on Tales of Konoha: Chapter 4 – Teamwork Time_

Hinata: (sigh) ... then I can forget about Naruto-kun being on my team.

Naruto: ... Naruto... kun?


	4. Chapter IV - Teamwork time

**Chapter 4 – Teamwork time**

(…)

_(Early morning, public streets, Konoha)_

Naruto quickly looked both ways, then ran forward and hid in the next alley. After quick check if no one saw him, he kept running to the end of the street, then looked around again and seeing no one going after him, he continued on his way to the Academy.

Using this method of moving through Konoha was his old habit from child's years. It wasn't that bad while the sun was high, people only scoffed at him or turned cold shoulders, maybe some whispered behind his back, but no one at least tried to hurt him. That wasn't as much true in the evening or night, when he sometime met drunk people or people in tight groups. Those were much less friendly, shouting at him, sometimes throwing bottles or such at him, few even tried to attack him. And no one ever said why. They only called him_ demon's brat_ or _murderous slayer_, once he was called _Yondaime's doom_, though he wasn't really sure why.

Not until the last night.

He was, naturally, happy that he became genin. The new weight of the forehead protector on his forehead was cold and heavy, but that made it only that more reassuring, it was like his own personal treasure, a proof of his strength and determination. It could show all those people out in the streets that he was now someone. Not just an Academy student, he was a ninja now. Ninja who could do something, who was paid for his services and onto whom depended Konoha's safety.

Instead, pretty much everything going through Naruto's head were Mizuki's last words, before he was defeated.

_You killed Iruka's parents, and many others as well, you killed almost half of our village and worst of all – you killed the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze!_

_You're carrying the Kyūbi in yourself, Naruto, you're its vessel…_

_Blood of everyone who died at that battle is on your hands, Naruto!_

He tried to find a solace in Iruka's words, in his reassurance that he was only Kyūbi's vessel and that it wasn't his fault that Kyūbi killed half of shinobi's population twelve years ago and ended sealed up in him, but it was still very hard for him.

_Could... could Mizuki-sensei be right?_ he put a palm over his stomach as he kept running, using every possible shadow or obstacle to hide from curious eyes of people around. He didn't feel any spark there like last night, but it didn't calm him a bit. _If... if Kyūbi really is such a powerful animal, could it... somehow... influence me over all the years it's in me? What if – what if I really am a demon?_

Shaking his head quickly to chase away such thoughts, a quick look around told him that he was in front of the Academy. A bit nervous, he took a deep breath and prepared to sneak into his usual place and wait for Iruka-sensei, until he was stopped dead-track in his way by very familiar voice.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

Feeling a chunk of ice in his stomach, Naruto slowly turned around, only to see someone he really didn't want to see. Not that there were so many people he would like to see. Only this one was the most unpleasant from all of them.

Sasuke slowly made his way to Naruto, and small smirk appeared on his face when he spotted Naruto's forehead protector. "I thought you didn't pass the exam. What made them promote you anyway? They felt so sorry for you, hm?"

Naruto's cheeks burned with humiliation, but once again his vocal cords betrayed him and he wasn't able to get a word out of himself. He only shook his head, but it seemed it only made Sasuke's curiousness grow.

"No?" he took a small step closer, forcing Naruto to make a step back. "Then maybe a simple mistake? Or they just wanted to get rid of you?" His smirk only increased, although his eyes were as cold as ever. "Failures like you are at least safe in the Academy. On normal missions, there's always a chance someone can kill you before you blink an eye…"

"Then don't blink Uchiha, because I heard they're always going for the weakest one," Hinata startled both of them, smiling confidently and making the spark in Naruto's stomach ignite again. It only forced him to look away, hoping neither of them would notice.

Sasuke growled and slowly turned towards her. "Then they should surely be going after you, Hyūga. You look and act like nothing worth of a ninja!"

Hinata stuck her tongue on him and grinned. "When I'll care about the looks, I'll give you few tips about dressing up." Although her tone was free and careless, her eyes spoke otherwise, challenging Sasuke to either stay and pick another fight, or get out.

He chose the latter, turning his back on them and walking into the Academy. "I look forward to you being on my team, dobe. Every team needs weak people to take punches from the enemy," he called before disappearing inside the building.

"You can fill that role perfectly, Uchiha," murmured Hinata before turning back to Naruto, smiling much more friendly than before. "So, Naruto… kun?" she blinked and looked around, finding no one near her.

It only took Naruto a second to disappear from his spot and hide on the Academy's roof, watching that weird girl from the relative safety of his temporary hideout. _W-Why is she always defending me?_ he thought as he kept looking at her, and blushed again when that nice feeling from yesterday has returned, settling in his stomach and spreading a strange warmth into his body. _What could she see in me? Why is she looking me up so much?_ Although the new feeling he was experiencing wasn't exactly painful, he sighed quietly in relief when Hinata disappeared in the building, and after few minutes, he followed her. None of the other students, going there as well, noticed him at all.

(…)

"Iruka-sensei?" Chouji almost dropped his bag of chips when Iruka entered the classroom, with tight bandages wrapped around his chest and right leg. "What happened to you?"

"Ah," Iruka smiled, "just a small injury. Nothing that couldn't happen on a normal mission. Trust me, I'm completely fine."

Chouji's desk partner, Shikamaru, looked at Iruka from half-closed eyes, yawned and settled head on his crossed hands again. "I hope we won't get into such situations too often. It'd be too troublesome." That elicited several giggles from the rest of the class and small sigh from Iruka, though the chūnin quickly regained his composure.

"Now," he took a paper from his desk, "I'm going to announce team compositions. First I'll call the number of the team, then the three of you who'll be in it, followed by your jōnin sensei. Starting with Team One…"

_I hope I'll be with Sasuke-kun!_ thought both Sakura and Ino.

_I'd better be with Naruto-kun, or else I'll really expose Hokage for the pervert he is!_ mused Hinata, sending quick glances to the blonde's desk.

_It's too troublesome to be with anybody… but Chouji would be a good start,_ yawned Shikamaru.

_Being with Hinata would be the best… though Ino isn't exactly bad either,_ Kiba grinned at Akamaru, watching both said girls.

_Umm…. who to be with… maybe… no no no! Just…_ Naruto really couldn't concentrate, and when he saw that Hinata was looking in his direction, it only made him try to be even more invisible than before.

Sasuke didn't think anything and kept his look forward, ignoring many girls' fawning or loving looks.

"Team Seven," continued Iruka, ignoring cries of girls who weren't put on Sasuke's team, "consists of Sasuke Uchiha…" all girls immediately perked their ears, "Sakura Haruno…" Sakura immediately yelled loudly while Ino looked completely dejected, "and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Shino, as well as Sasuke, didn't seem to be moved at all. Sakura only kept talking about being at Sasuke's team and sent victorious look to Ino, who was clearly angry both at her and anyone who composed the teams.

"Next, Team Eight," Hinata quickly focused, "consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and… Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai."

_Oh yeah! _Hinata didn't bother to hide her winning grin, though Kiba made his happiness known much louder. Naruto only sent quick look to both of them and kept trying to look as small as possible.

"… Team Ten consists of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Next, Team Eleven…"

Hinata quickly deafened herself to the next part, concentrating only on the one important fact. Naruto was with her, on her team! This time was getting much, much better than the previous one! Then she looked at Naruto, and seeing him clearly not nearly as enthusiastic as her or Kiba, she slowly corrected herself. Not that much better, but she could still do a lot. And a lot she was going to do indeed!

"Now," Iruka slowly put the list away and overlooked all his students, "your jōnin teachers will come and pick you up in about an hour." His look softened. "This is the last time you're here at the Academy as simple students, so I only wish you good luck, high spirit and all that you think you need in order to became successful ninjas." He sent last look to Naruto and gave him confident smile, onto which Naruto reacted by timid smile too, and walked away. But almost instantly, two new people walked into the classroom.

First one was male, with rather short black hair and beard, green jōnin vest and standard blue pants and sandals. He slowly inhaled smoke from a cigarette in his mouth, then overlooked all kids in the classroom and sighed. "Team Ten, you're mine. Come with me." Without even looking back he walked out again, followed by rather nervous Chouji, baffled Ino and half sleeping Shikamaru, who mumbled his last "Troublesome" before they disappeared.

The second one was a female, tall and with long black hair, with simple mesh shirt showing from her dress, which looked like X-crossed white bandages wrapped all around her torso and legs. It only had right sleeve in deep red color, and she sported bandages around both her hands and thighs. Her rather unusual red eyes with single black circle in them carefully checked all students, before she announced as well: "Team Eight, you are with me. Follow me, please." Instead of Asuma, she actually waited for all of them to assemble before her, and only then she led them outside the Academy.

"Wow!" Kiba whispered to Hinata while they followed their new teacher, "we're really lucky, don't you think Hinata? That sensei looks completely hot!"

Hinata giggled. "Is that really all you're thinking about, Kiba?"

"Of course not!" Kiba actually looked a bit offended, before he grinned again. "I bet she's into young handsome males as well!"

"I rest my case," Hinata sighed in pretended sadness, before smiling again and looking at Naruto. "And what do you think, Naruto-kun?"

"U-Umm…" Naruto blinked and slowly increased distance between them, but tried to respond nonetheless. "I-I… t-think… t-that Kurenai-sensei l-looks… umm… g-good…"

Hinata grinned and nodded vigorously, making Naruto's eyes widen. "Yeah, good point. She really looks like a nice person. I bet she knows lots of strong techniques."

"Not only strong techniques, but I also know how to use my ears," said Kurenai in a bit dry, but quite friendly tone. All three children immediately got quiet, with Naruto blushing a lot, but Kurenai only waved her hand. "Let's go to some quiet place, where we can begin our introduction, shall we?" Getting two quick and one slow nod, she led them all out of Konoha, while she listened to their small talk and thought back to her conversation with Sarutobi this morning.

(…)

_(Three hours ago, Hokage's office, Konoha)_

"Composition of my team was changed?" Kurenai raised her brows, but otherwise looked completely unfazed. "May I ask why, Hokage-sama?"

"Of course, Kurenai," Sarutobi put his pipe away this time, and concentrated more on the jōnin before him. "There are several reasons, which I won't explain right now, because only one of them is really important." He slowly entwined his hands, and small frown appeared on his face. "I believe we were actually misinformed about Naruto's true state."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I believe," Hokage continued, "that Naruto's position as a loud prankster and troublemaker in this village is overexerted, aggrandized, or possibly even completely false. I'm not sure of it yet, but until I complete my own research into this matter, I'm inclined to doubt all reports I have on Naruto so far."

Kurenai frowned and looked directly at the Hokage. "What led you to believe such a thing, Hokage-sama?"

"Two things," Sarutobi raised one finger. "First, I realized only recently that I never managed to find Naruto to speak to him personally. So all I know is based on perception of other people." When Kurenai nodded, he raised a second finger and smiled a bit. "And second, certain Hyūga prankster practically rubbed it into my face that Naruto is nothing we think he is."

"Do you mean Hinata Hyūga, sir?" Kurenai looked quite surprised.

"Yes, I do," smile still remained on Sarutobi's face. "While her way of informing me could be considered a bit rude, the weight of such information is too great to be simply put away without any attestation." His face slowly grew more serious as he looked at the fresh jōnin again. "That is actually a second reason why I called you here today, Kurenai. While it may be a possibility that reports on Naruto are more or less inaccurate, I would like you to also keep an eye on Hinata."

Kurenai nodded. "Of course, sir. I'll make sure she stops doing her pranks."

"No, not that," Hokage slowly turned around and looked outside of his window. Then he turned back, looking more serious than ever before. "Hinata found out that Naruto holds Kyūbi within himself. And she did that by mere deduction."

"What?" Kurenai paled and looked at the Hokage with clear worries in her face. "Is Hinata…"

"She's safe," Hokage calmed the black-haired jōnin quickly. "It was merely an accident that managed to give her some lead, and she herself was already informed of the law. Still," his look darkened again, "doing something which resembles more someone of a Nara clan than Hinata leads me to believe she could be something more than a problematic brat she presents herself like."

"What would you like me to do then, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai started to look a bit nervous. "I'm not sure if I should really lead a team now…"

Hokage's gentle smile returned. "Be a bit more confident, Kurenai. I'm not asking you to do anything right now. Actually," his smile gained on sadness, "I might ask you to do just what you could do. Take care of your team. If what I assume is true, then that could be all that is needed, and at the same time much more than you or me could anticipate."

(…)

_(Back in the present, Konoha's park, Konoha)_

"As you all already know," Kurenai spoke to her students as they all settled under a large tree, "my name is Yūhi Kurenai." When all three nodded, she continued. "Before we start doing missions or even work together, I would like all of you to introduce yourself and tell others a bit about you. For example your likes, dislikes, hobbies, even goals or dreams."

Kiba frowned. "Why should we do that, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Good question, Kiba," Kurenai looked at each of them, making Kiba look confused, Hinata giggle and Naruto look down. "We are doing it because it allows your teammates, and me, to learn more about you and your personality. That can be very important when on a mission or during battle, because you can expect what would your friend do and how to help him or cover him." Her look slowly turned to Naruto. "It is a good way to make friends."

Naruto blinked and looked up, only to see Kurenai's red eyes focused on him and quickly looked down again.

Kurenai's lips turned up into a small smile. "I will show you how you can handle your introduction." She cleared her throat, and then turned to all of them again. "Hello. My name is Yūhi Kurenai, jōnin of Konoha. I like lots of things, for example taking care of my plants and flowers, drinking sake, spending time with my friend Anko and working with enthusiastic young ninjas." Hinata grinned widely, as well as Kiba. "My dislikes are people who underestimate others based on their sex. And my goal is to make sure you three all end as strong, self-confident ninjas of this village."

_Yep, this sensei is the best!_ Kiba grinned widely, with Akamaru barking loudly on his head.

_She looks a bit more cheerful than before, but I can't say I dislike it,_ Hinata's grin matched Kiba's.

_I… wonder if she knows about… it…_ Naruto's hesitant look was met only with a warm smile, but he still looked back into his lap, as if finding something of an utter importance there.

"Naruto, why don't you start first?" Kurenai asked suddenly, making two of her students twitch.

"M… m-me?"

"Yes, you." Kurenai's smile didn't falter a bit.

"U-Umm…" Naruto's hands slowly wandered into his lap, where his two index fingers started to tap against each other.

_Hey, that's my habit!_ thought bemused Hinata. _Where did he pick up my habit?_

"Umm… m-my name is… Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde boy started, in very quiet voice. "M-My likes are… umm… n-nice, quiet places, and… friendly people. My d-dislikes are… m-mean people, and…" he quickly looked around, then back into his lap again. "A-And my dream… my dream…" this time, even Kurenai's sharp ears weren't able to pick up what he said.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, what was that? I kinda didn't hear you?" Hinata leaned closer, only to make Naruto blush and try to jump back. But trying that from his sitting position only resulted in him rolling and falling on his back.

"Well?" she continued, while sending nasty glare to Kiba who had to stifle a loud laugh. But Naruto only shook his head.

"I think," Kurenai interrupted Hinata before she could pry more, "that Naruto will tell us about his dream when he is ready. Is that right, Naruto?"

Naruto immediately nodded, but still without meeting anyone's look.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kurenai's gaze turned on Kiba. He immediately took it and grinned.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, from the Inuzuka clan! I like training, my dog Akamaru," he patted the white puppy, who licked his hand lovingly, "and hanging out with pretty girls." He grinned at Hinata, but quickly continued when seeing her suspicious look. "I mostly dislike my elder sister, she's a real pain in the…"

"Kiba," Kurenai sent a sharp look his way, making the boy gulp and shrink a bit.

"E-Ehhmm… anyway, mostly I dislike people who hate animals and jerks who pick on others like Sasuke. And my goal is to either be a head of Inuzuka clan, or if that falls on my sister, to find some pretty girl and have lots of…"

"I see," Kurenai cut him off again, but smiled nicely. "Thank you, Kiba." Her look finally stopped at Hinata, who was looking at Naruto and had a bit far-away look, but she quickly noticed that she was center of attention, and put on her usual prankster smile.

"Hi, my name is Hinata Hyūga! I like lots of things, especially doing pranks, cinnamon rolls, training – well, I like flowers too, but keep that secret please, for the sake of my reputation – and a certain boy as well." Her smile grew up, but this time she didn't look at anybody, a bit to Kurenai's surprise. "I dislike emo bullies like Sasuke and mindless fangirls like Sakura. And my goal…" this time, her look did wander to Naruto, and her next sentence was in strangely serious tone, "my goal… is to become Hokage of this village!" This gained attention of both her teammates, as well as her sensei.

"Hokage?" Kurenai raised her brow in curiosity. "May I ask why, Hinata?"

_I hoped you would!_ thought Hinata, slowly turning her look back from Naruto to Kurenai. "Because right now, people see me only as a troublemaker or the next head of the Hyūga clan." Her smile grew up. "But when I become Hokage, people will have to stop look at me like they do. They'll have to respect me, to show that they know who I really am and what I'm capable of. They'll acknowledge me, learn about me in history books and no one will dare to say a bad word against me."

"Really… an interesting goal, to say the least. Thank you, Hinata." Kurenai slowly overlooked her three students, while making a mental sum of what she had just learned. _So, I have one hot-blooded Inuzuka boy here, but ironically he'll be the last of my troubles. Hinata looks… exactly as Hokage-sama warned me, but so far she doesn't look really weird or dangerous, maybe it's just her youth._ She smiled a bit, before thinking about her last student. _And Naruto… damn all those reports! Either he's the best actor in the entire Konoha, or he's the worst case of a shunned kid I've ever seen. This is indeed going to be a lot of work… but luckily, it seems I already have a small help here,_ her keen eyes quickly noticed how Hinata tried to move a bit closer to Naruto, while Naruto tried to keep his distance. A small cough gained her attention back immediately.

"Thank you all for a good introduction. Now, you three should rest a bit, and then we can move to a test."

Kiba frowned, and his puppy yipped in confusion. "You mean you want to test our strength or abilities, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes, Kiba, but it's actually a bit more," Kurenai spoke slowly and in a serious tone. "This test is to determine whether you three will actually become genins, or return to the Academy."

"What?! But we already did those tests! We all passed!" shouted Hinata, hoping she did a good cover. Under Kurenai's sharp look, she wasn't too sure.

"Yes, you did, but there is still a second test, in which you all need to pass. And when I say all of you, I mean all of you," she looked at Hinata, Kiba and Naruto.

"A-And… i-if we won't…" Naruto whispered, hesitantly looking at Kurenai, "w-we will be sent b-back?"

"Yes." Kurenai slowly stood up, rotating one shoulder after the other. "You three have half an hour to rest, then your goal will be to track me and get this." She showed them a small wrist bracelet, which she put on her left hand. "You have until the noon to do this, otherwise I am afraid I cannot pass you as genins and have you on my team." She gave them all reassuring smile. "I am sure you will do your best." With that said, she put hands together and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Yeah! This'll be a piece of cake! Let's go, Akama-aaahh!" Before Kiba could start running away, a quick kick to his ankle sent him to the ground.

"Hey! What's that for?!" he shouted at Hinata, rubbing his sore leg.

"Kurenai-sensei said half an hour. That means we can't go anytime sooner, or she'll probably disqualify us," Hinata said in a slightly irritated tone, before continuing in a much quieter one. "Besides, I bet she's…"

"… w-watching us right n-now?" asked Naruto timidly. When Hinata sent him a surprised look, he yelped and quickly waved hands in front of him apologetically. "I-I am s-sorry!"

"No, don't be Naruto-kun. You're absolutely right!" Admiration in both her tone and eyes made Naruto's cheeks burn again, but Hinata quickly focused on other things, taking both boys by their arms and getting them into a tight circle. "Now, focus very closely on what I am saying, okay?" she said while her index finger slowly moved to the ground. When both Naruto and Kiba looked at it, she kept talking while drawing words down into the dirt.

_That is quite interesting,_ thought Kurenai, hidden by one of her genjutsu _(illusion technique)_ and watching her students from afar. _Hinata's report didn't say anything about her having analytic skills, and neither did Naruto's, but both quickly realized they are watched and can't discuss strategy in a normal way._ She frowned a bit as she tried to read their lips. _But could they really come up with a strategy while they are talking about food?_

"… and so I cooked a cake for my sister when she had her fourth birthday," said Hinata, while she drew a word into the dust, stating _teamwork_. She quickly added _search_, _distraction_ and _retrieve_ while her finger pointed for a fraction of second to her respective teammates. "Of course I was a terrible cook at that time, and father kept saying his nonsense about me learning such low skills like cooking, but it was a lot of fun…"

_Aaah, I see! Good plan, Hinata!_ Kiba started to smirk, adding to Hinata's blabbering and quickly forming a plan of his own.

_I wonder if she… wants me to do what I think she wants…_ Naruto's mind was racing rapidly forward, trying to understand what she was actually telling them.

"… aaand I think the time to start is right – now!" With that, Hinata instantly jumped to the nearest bush, followed a second later by both her teammates. All of them were instantly out of sight.

_Half an hour is gone,_ Kurenai let her genjutsu disappear and formed new seals.

_Illusion technique: Shadow walk!_

Her figure slowly disappeared into a thin air, leaving only small black shadow on the ground which kept moving steadily. _Let's see how quickly they will discover C-ranked genjutsu._

(…)

_(Two hours later, Konoha's woods, Konoha)_

_Only half an hour left,_ thought Kurenai as she kept herself in the middle of a large clearing, her shadow the only indication of her location. _Only half an hour left, and still no sign of my possible students. _Her mouth turned into unpleased frown. _If they won't get the bracelet in the next thirty minutes…_

"There she is!"

The scream startled Kurenai, and she was forced to jump back to avoid a quick punch from her Inuzuka student. It should've been easy, since all he should be able to see was very small shadow on the ground, but Kiba's punch went almost straight for her face.

"Using your nose to locate me, Kiba?" Kurenai nodded in approval while dodging frantic but badly aimed punches from him. "That is quite a clever thing to do, but what if I mask my scent as well?" She quickly dodged three more hits, then put her hands together and formed an extra seal.

At that moment Kiba stopped, sniffing with his nose and looking quite confused. His look turned to suspicious and he tried to look for the shadow on the ground, only to suddenly be punched right into stomach and forced to step back to keep his balance.

Just as Kurenai prepared to punch him again, Kiba suddenly covered his head deeper into his hood and yelled: "Now, Hinata!" pointing in the exact location of Kurenai.

At that moment, Hinata cut a large sack with flour from above the tree, showering both her teammate and sensei in rich white powder. Kurenai sneezed and jumped away to avoid Hinata, who just jumped down and started to attack her while Kiba uncovered his head and jumped in as well. _They tried to predict my movements and came up with a counterattack to my concealing genjutsu! Clever,_ she mused as she tried to both avoid genin's quick attacks and at the same time dust herself off from the flour. It only created larger dust of white smoke around them.

"Very good, all of you. Your planning is excellent, and your teamwork exceptional," Kurenai suddenly thrust her palms forward, catching Kiba off-guard and sending him back while Hinata had to jump away. "Let's see what you will do when you stand against unpredictable!" Her hands formed another seal in very quick pace.

_Illusion technique: Flower petal escape!_

Hinata blinked as a sudden storm of flower petals rose around her, and found herself getting sleepy. She murmured while trying to step back. "Kiba, watch out… a genjutsu…". Kiba, however, was caught in it as much as she was, and wasn't able to dispel it.

"Genjutsu indeed," nodded Kurenai, carefully controlling flow of chakra of both her students, and smiling gently. Now, if she wasn't mistaken, should the third member show up…

"Arf!" A white blur jumped from a nearby bush and bit Kurenai into her right hand, making her yelp in pain and drop the genjutsu. Hinata quickly shook it off, and with a loud _"__Shōtei__ (Palm Bottom)!"_ started to lash at Kurenai with her open palms. Kurenai swung her hand strongly to get rid of Akamaru and quickly dodged three of Hinata's strikes, sending her to the ground with a sweeping kick. Just as she was prepared for another round, both Hinata and Kiba jumped back, with self-confident smiles on their faces.

"You stopped in your attacks?" asked Kurenai curiously. "You know you don't have much time left."

"We don't need to!" grinned Kiba, and on his command Akamaru jumped into his lap, dropping the bracelet he bit off Kurenai's hand into his open palm. "We already won! We got your bracelet!"

"Ah…" Kurenai very slowly started to smile as she inspected light bite marks on her right wrist, and then looked almost apologetically on her students. "I am afraid I have bad news for you, then." Seeing Kiba's and Hinata's confused looks, she slowly raised her left hand, on which from a thin air suddenly appeared a bracelet; identical to the one Kiba was holding. "When I showed you the bracelet, it wasn't on my right hand. It was on my left. This one was a decoy." As she spoke, she released the technique and bracelet in Kiba's palm turned into a twisted twig. "And I am afraid your time is up just…"

*THWICK*

"… now?" cocky grin appeared on Hinata's face, as she relaxed in her stance and winked at her last team member. "Yeah, we knew that. And we were prepared. Great work, Naruto-kun!"

Kurenai watched in awe as the last student she was about to take in her team appeared out of nowhere and snapped the real bracelet from her wrist, just as she was about to pronounce their failure. Naruto was actually looking quite apologetic, and probably even murmured something about being sorry to his sensei, but he was still smiling softly when Kiba hit him on his back and congratulated him as well as Hinata who grinned at him in such a way that the red in Naruto's face would make most tomatoes jealous.

_Amazing teamwork!_ she thought as she watched her three students celebrate, each of them in their own way_. Kiba probably found me first and alerted others, while getting me into a position for Hinata to use the flour and cancel my concealing genjutsu. And Naruto simply remained hidden until the last second as a possible back-up._ Soft smile appeared on her lips as she took a step closer to her team_. Hokage-sama, I think you did the right thing when you have convinced me to take on a team again._

"There is no shame for a ninja to admit that he or she was defeated," her praise was met with loud cheers, and she had to cough loudly to calm them down. "You three showed all what a good team needs, which are…"

"Teamwork!" grinned Kiba.

"Quick wits!" added her two cents Hinata.

"… t-to never g-give up," whispered Naruto, in quiet but determined voice.

"And this is all you three need to become great ninjas," finished Kurenai while taking the bracelet back and smiling at her team. "You all passed, and from now on are members of Team Eight. Please, go home and rest for today. From tomorrow, we will start with your training, and of course with missions."

"Oh yeah!" cheered Hinata and knocked her fist with Kiba, before she looked at Naruto, hesitating if she should hug him or not. Naruto eased that decision for her, quickly hiding behind Kiba.

"Huh? Naruto?" Kiba stared at him in bewilderment, and then grinned. "What's the matter? Can't stand one hug from Hinata? Well, if you can't, then I'll be glad to take that risk for…" he suddenly found himself staring at two pointed fingers, and could almost feel the chakra cracking in them.

"What did you say, Kiba?" asked Hinata with sweet smile and dangerous look in her eyes.

This time, Kiba almost managed to hide behind Naruto while the blonde boy was still behind him. "You know, I start to think you're right," he whispered to Naruto, who looked at him in confusion. "She can be really scary when she wants to."

"Take that back!" Hinata jumped him and only quick dodge managed to save Kiba from a full-powered Jyūken. "I'm not scary! I'm the nicest person you'll meet!"

"Then please be a little bit less nice and stop trying to kill me!" he shouted back while running away from her.

Naruto watched them with a horror look on his face, but a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him from doing anything. When he looked up, he saw face of his teacher with soft smile on her lips. "Do not worry, Naruto," she said while watching Hinata's fake attempts to pummel Kiba. "They may act like if they want to hurt each other, but in real they wouldn't do it. This is just an act."

"An… act?" asked Naruto in whisper-like voice.

"Yes," nodded Kurenai. "Friends may act like they don't like each other, but actually they do. It is their way of showing that they care for each other."

"… d-does it mean that…. H-Hinata will… t-try to hurt only t-those… s-she likes?" Naruto actually sounded quite terrified when saying this.

"Uh… no, Naruto. Hinata would never harm those she likes. She is a bit hot-blooded, but she is no killer," Kurenai started to feel a sudden knot in her stomach, because of the sheer range of possibilities how could any kid ask this question and mean it seriously. Because that meant he never really had any friend, or experienced any kind of friendship. Never.

"Naruto?" When the blonde boy looked up to her, she smiled as gently as she could. "When Hinata and Kiba get tired from their small plays, please tell them you are all free to go. And that you should be tomorrow at 8 a.m. at the training ground number twelve. I have to finish my own duties before it gets too late."

Naruto quickly nodded to assure Kurenai he understood, and she quickly disappeared in another swirl of leaves. After watching her leave, he turned back, only to see Kiba in tight, but friendly dead-lock from Hinata, who kept rubbing his hair and threatening him with quite dangerous things should he ever try that again. Even though the scene looked quite unfamiliar and dangerous to him, somehow, he didn't feel that Kiba was being threatened. It felt… different.

_Friends… act with each other…_

(…)

_(Ten minutes later, Naruto's house, Konoha)_

Kurenai slowly stepped into the small flat which was inhabited by her most timid student, taking her time to look around. She was careful, but thorough in her inspection, checking drawers, closets, fridge and anything else she could find. And nothing escaped her eyes, not a single thing.

_Village's prankster and thief?_ she thought as she looked at the single box of milk in Naruto's refrigerator. Its expiration date was long expired. _How exactly is that possible, when there is not a single thing that looks or was reported stolen? Hell, there almost isn't anything at all! _Her look wandered from stained walls to messy floor and half-empty closet. And, of course, Naruto's bed.

_How can he sleep on that?_ Kurenai touched the mattress, and almost gasped when her fingers felt the rock-hard fabric. She tried to press stronger against it, and a single spring tore through it and with loud _boing_ added to its two friends already poking out of it. She decided to rather not test it again.

_Barely one clothes with one spare jacket, one shoes, half-dozen cups of instant ramen in shelf and some milk. That is all he has here,_ she shook her head, and almost let out a girlish shriek when something tickled her on ankle. Quick stomp and a brief check revealed a flatted cockroach.

_All right, that is just enough!_ Seething with anger, she burst out of Naruto's flat, not caring she left the door open. _Orphan or not, clan-less or not, Naruto is now Konoha's shinobi, and he at least deserves some place he can live in and not die from starvation or infestation from bugs!_ She went right to the Hokage's office, determined to find out more about her student and how was it possible to let him live like that.

(…)

_(At the same time, Teuchi's ramen stand, Konoha)_

"Hey! Old man!" shouted Hinata, grinning and dragging both her teammates behind her. "Three of your best ramen, on me! We're celebrating today!"

"Only as long as you don't do any prank here, miss White Whirlwind," Teuchi's look was quite warm, but his tone very serious. "One prank, and you're out of here."

"He still can't forgive me for adding him on my prank list after giving me over-salted ramen," whispered Hinata to her friends, making Kiba grin and Naruto look nervous.

"And I never will," nodded Teuchi, then he looked nicely at her teammates. "And who did you bring with you, Hinata? Two boys? Aren't all of you a bit too young for dating?"

"Shush!" strangely, small blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks, much to Teuchi's confusion. Hinata never blushed in front of him. "They aren't my dates, old man! They're my friends and teammates!" She shook a bit with Kiba. "This is Kiba, my long-time stalker and annoying but great friend!" Kiba grinned in response, both offended and surprised. "And this is my other friend, ramen-lover and future best ninja in this village, Naruto Uzumaki!" She shook with her blonde friend, who was by now growing redder and redder with each word.

_Future best ninja?_ thought Naruto as he sent a timid look to the blue-haired girl. _What does she mean by it? And... how does she know that I like ramen?_

"Is that so? Then you are all most welcome," Teuchi's smile didn't falter a bit even after looking directly at Naruto, onto which Naruto responded by a shy smile and nod. This was at least one of the few adults he wasn't completely afraid of. Somehow, it felt good to be in presence of someone not hurting or yelling at you all the time.

"Hey, Naruto?"

Kiba's voice awakened Naruto from his daydreaming, and he quickly turned toward its owner. "Y-Yes, Kiba-san?"

"Eeeh? Drop the –san, Naruto! Sheesh, we're teammates now, aren't we?" Kiba's nudge made Naruto look quite confused and he would probably lean away, shouldn't Kiba get a firm hold of his shoulder. "Look, I actually have to ask you something." He jerked his finger back over his shoulder. "What's with all those glares?"

Blinking, Naruto slowly looked back, only to notice again what he somehow managed to avoid until now. Stares of people walking around, hateful looks, whispered angry words. Children looking confused, if they saw him the first time, or scoffing at him like their parents, if they already knew about him.

He quickly turned back to the stall, ducking his head between shoulders out of habit. "I-I d-don't know…"

"Because, you know, they're all looking at you like you did something terrible. I don't know, like kicked lots of puppies or killed someone important and loved here. But that's impossible, isn't it?" mused Kiba, not noticing Naruto growing paler with each word said.

_You killed Iruka's parents, and lots of others as well, you killed almost half of our village and worst of all – you killed the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze!_

"… of course, mom is staring at me too, with neechan being second in a row, but that still doesn't explain why…"

"Kiba?" Hinata's quiet voice got attention of both boys nearby.

"Yeah?"

"They're staring at Naruto-kun because they're blind." Naruto's breath froze in his throat, while Kiba tilted head to the side.

"Eeeh? What do you mean?"

"They're blind," continued Hinata, looking directly in front of herself with a steel glare, "because they can only see the surface. They can't see beneath, they're idiotic and ignorant and stupid. They…" she slowly looked at Naruto, her look much softer than usual, "… they can't see what I see."

"And what do you actually see?" Kiba carefully eyed Naruto, even sniffing him loudly making the blonde boy blush slightly. "He doesn't look any weird to me."

"I see a wonderful person… a person with a strength that will one day surpass us all." After that, Hinata turned back, welcomed cheeringly her arriving ramen and dug in as if nothing ever happened.

Red color from Naruto's cheeks remained on his face for a long, long time.

(…)

_(Sometime later, Hokage's office, Konoha)_

"I am sorry, Kurenai," Hokage slowly shook his head, "but that is just the way the things are."

"No adoption, no guardian, no supervision," Kurenai counted on fingers, her voice down though certainly not calm. "All he has is a month's rent and that dump, and you call it _the way things are_?"

Hokage's look hardened. "Kurenai, it may look like a little, but please realize that we have many orphans here in Konoha. Naruto's state, while certainly not over-joyable, is actually quite high compared to others in his situation."

"With all due respect, sir, no one else is in his situation. And no one else was left completely to themselves for the most of their life." Kurenai looked Hokage directly into eyes. "I went over his records at the Academy. His weapon skills are terrible, his socialization is next to none. All he has learned to this day is how to avoid other people and not trust them. And if it weren't for one girl, we might not even be aware of his situation! Now how would you think the Fourth would fe-"

"Kurenai!" Sharp voice immediately silenced jōnin in front of him, while Hokage slowly let out long, tired sigh. Then he gestured towards the chair. "Sit please."

Silenced, but not intimidated, Kurenai sat down and kept looking at him.

"Kurenai, I understand you are angry, but Naruto's situation is very… complicated."

"I think that's quite an understatement."

"Please."

Kurenai nodded slowly and remained silent.

"Thank you. Now, as I have said, Naruto's situation is complicated. Until I finish the research into Naruto's records, I have very little space to maneuver."

"But why? Why didn't the boy get at least a guardian?" Kurenai insisted. "Why treating him just like any other orphan?"

Hokage remained silent for a long while, to a moment Kurenai thought that he decided to not answer her at all. She decided to get up and leave, but just as she rose to her feet, Sarutobi's voice froze her in place.

"Kurenai… you do know who is Naruto's father, is that right?"

She nodded. "I was said that when I was assigned to be his sensei. And it was you personally who told me so, because it was considered an S-class secret."

"It still is," Hokage turned away from her and looked out of the window. "And Naruto's father, while excellent shinobi, had also many enemies. Too many, sadly, not only because of his skills and reputation, but also because he was so important for our village." He sighed heavily, then got up and walked to a map, hanging on the wall. "Do you know our current situation?"

"You mean geographical, sir?" When she got a confirming nod, Kurenai looked at the world map and started. "Konohagakure _(Hidden Leaf Village)_ is a main shinobi village of the Land of Fire." She frowned as she looked at lands positioned around them. "Northwest we have Land of Earth with Iwagakure _(Hidden Rock Village)_ as the main shinobi village, east of them is Land of Lightning with Kumogakure _(Hidden Cloud Village)_, more on the east is Land of Water with Kirigakure _(Hidden Mist Village)_ and southwest is Land of Wind with Sunagakure _(Hidden Sand Village)_."

Hokage nodded. "Very good, Kurenai. And do you remember which village we had most problems with?"

Kurenai thought for a moment about it. "Well, I remember we were in a war with Iwagakure. And that it looked very bad for Konoha, but we were saved by…" her voice slowly died out.

"This isn't about Naruto being a Jinchūriki. That alone was too great secret to fully hide," Sarutobi went away from the map and looked out from the window, sighing. "But his fathers' enemies, those were much bigger problem. His actions during the war, and even here in Konoha, caused many people to have grudges against him, even though they were well hidden." His look wandered back to Kurenai. "Should they know that he had left a son, he would either have to live a life locked deep within Konoha, or be killed or kidnapped at the first opportunity. My solution… might not have been the best for Naruto's happiness, but I believe I did my best to keep him alive."

"… and what about Naruto?" asked Kurenai quietly. "What about his right to know his parents?"

"I… will tell him, someday. Someday, when he's ready to take it," Fourth Hokage sat heavily on his chair and looked into Kurenai's eyes. "Do you think he is, now? Do you believe him to take it?"

Kurenai avoided his look. "… no, sir. Not yet."

"Then we will wait, and tell him when he's prepared. And until then," Sarutobi slowly smiled, "please, try and do more for the boy than this old fool could."

This brought a smile on Kurenai's lips. "You might be older than most of us, sir, but when you become a fool, what will we be compared to you?" She went away from the map and exited his office.

"… you will be our next generation, Kurenai. You, and your students," answered Hokage, to no one in particular.

* * *

**Preview:**

Hinata: That went fine, didn't it? We passed the test, we got our team and we got the best sensei in the world! Now the real fun begins!

Kiba: You mean like picking up trash, painting fences, walking dogs and other D-rank missions?

Hinata: (shakes head) No, Kiba. I mean training. And lots of training. But... I need to come up with something feasible. We can't be just sitting on our butts and doing all that same old stuff all over again. We need more, we need to be prepared!

Kiba: Prepared for what? What do you mean?

Hinata: So what I need is a serious training-over, so serious that... oooh, I think I got it! Hihi!

Kiba: Another one of your crazy plans, Hinata-chan?

Hinata: Shut it, bad breath!

_Next time, on Tales of Konoha: Chapter 5 – Training and Theory_

Hinata: Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll reach top of our abilities before you know it!

Naruto: Why... w-why are you so i-interested in me... H-Hinata-san?


End file.
